ISHQ KI EK NAYI BUNIYAAD
by Prachi.4893
Summary: what happens when a business man falls for a widow girl? what widow's remarriage means for a society? my 2nd story & including blair.64 (100th reviewer of ek kahani) as an OC. (mainly DaReya) KaVi n IshYant as side couples. plz read n review. *criticisms are allowed n bashings r not expected* chapter 8 updated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Guys…..today I'm here wid my 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **story…..on dareya…ishq ki ek nayi buniyaad….. I'm vry much glad to receive such gud no. of reviews and appreciations….. and as per my words…. In this story I'm going to include blair.64…my blair di…who was the 100**_ _ **th**_ _ **reviewer of my first story ;) soo, blair di this is fr u…. But dareya is here…plzzzz enjoy this story….**_

 _ **Then, its abt the reviews…. Guys..plzzz support me..this one will be a short one story…. Not so many chapters….. within 7 to 8 chapters….i'll try to complete it :) and in this story there will be OCs… plzzz I don't want any bashes….. jst a gud number of reviews….so that's all….. it is also a dareya gift to those people who had requested fr a dareya story from me…and also to them who had requested fr kavi and ishyant from mee…sorry to RAJVI and SACHVI fans…. No rajat & no sachin is here….so… plzzzzz read & review kindly :) **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHARACTER SKETCH**

 **PRADYUMAN SINHA** \- Daya & abhijit's father, a high-class business man of Mumbai.

 **PRATIMA SINHA-** daya and abhijit's mother, wife of sinha.

 **SURYAKANT SINHA-** Father of pradyuman.

 **SASWATI SINHA-** Mother of pradyuman.

 **ABHIJEET-** Elder son of pradyuman.

 **TARIKA-** Wife of abhijeet.

 **DAYA-** Younger son of pradyuman.

 **PURVI-** younger daughter of pradyuman.

 **ESHITA-** Daya's adopted sister besides the younger daughter of the family.

 **BLAIR-** The youngest daughter of the family, the cutest one.

 **KAVIN-** Purvi fiancé, the going to be son-in-law of the family.

 **DUSHYANT-** The employee of pradyuman's business, rather best friend of kavin who is in love with the younger daughter of pradyuman eshita.

 **VINEET-** friend of daya, a good friend of kavin  & dushyant and somehow likes blair.

 **ADITYA-** the youngest member of the family, the son of abhijit  & tarika.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(CHAPTER 1)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _It was a shining morning where in SINHA PALACE a lady was doing aarti. Everyone was there…..except one ;)_

 _Lady "jay jagdish harey….swami jay jagdish harey…bhakt jaano ke sankat..daas jaano ke sankat xyan mein durr karey….."_

 _Just in some seconds….. a girl wearing a smooth coloured kurti with zeans…and shawl….. came with cat steps…watched everybody was praying in close eyes… she smiled….. came forward wid very small steps….. and stood by side of her big bro….. abhijit opened his eyes…. And sighed at her…. She smiled watching him….and closed her eyes….as she is praying to god…_

 _That lady means abhijit's mother ended the aarti. She came with the thal of aarti… and first gave Prasad to suryakant… & saswati…her father & mother in law….. then gave to tarika…..her bahu….. then headed towards abhijit and daya…. Gave them Prasad but left that girl… she made a face…. Then she gave Prasad to purvi, eshita and vineet… then she was just going to keep that thal…..when that girl interrupted…_

 _Girl (smiling) "maa…mera Prasad?"_

 _Pratima (with fake anger) "acha.. beta…. Uthne mein sabse late aur Prasad lene mein sabse aage? Jaa soo jaa….."_

 _Girl (wid drama) "awww meri maaa….. sholly naa…plzzz..apne iss pyali si bachi ko Prasad doh naa…"_

 _Pratima (showing eyes) "blairr! Tu naa nautanki bann chuki hai…."_

 _Blair (smartly) "aur nahi toh kya….. college mein iss baar drama mein first aayi hun…. Hehehehee"_

 _Pratima sighed._

 _Pratima "acha le jaa Prasad! Tera naa kuch bhi nahi ho sakta….."_

 _Everyone laughed. Blair took Prasad and hugged her mom…..then hugged his dad…then hugged his dadu and dadi..then abhijit and afterwards tarika._

 _Daya (pouting) "aur mera wala hug?"_

 _Blair (smartly) "apko aaj nahin milega…..!"_

 _Abhijit "kyun bhai…mere honhaar bhai ne kiya kya hai bhala?"_

 _Adi "pops….. chachu ne kal blair di aur mujhe chocolate nahin diya hai…he forgot"_

 _Eshita 'aur nahin toh kya? Where's my ice-cream…promise todh diya bhai ne…."_

 _Purvi "aur as per his promise kal wo mujhe panipuri khilaney ke liye le janey waley the but… he forgot!"_

 _Abhijit looked towards daya…. Daya had really forgotten all these demands…. Abhijit gave a look to daya "nothing can be done….tum hee sambhalo.." and smartly he escaped from there._

 _Daya was lleft purely alone with the little demons of his luck… but what can he do…. How to escape?_

 _Blair "bhai…..u should know that ab aap ka bhagna namumkin hai…so don't even try to try for it…"_

 _Purvi "understood!"_

 _Daya nodded._

 _Adi "so high-command…. (to blair) ab inke liye…kya saza ada karte hein aap?"_

 _Blair "as per the rule of this court…. Jab koi apna promise todta hai tab usko iss gunah ka zurmana bharna padta hai…"_

 _Daya (shocked) "zurmana? Blair yeh kounsi nayi rule hai…mujhe toh nahi pata?"_

 _Adi, purvi & eshita (wid low voice) "hamey bhi…."_

 _Blair "ahem..ahem…yeh court ki nayi rule hai! Samjhe aap?"_

 _Daya "jee high-command"_

 _Blair "good! So..ab apka yeh zurmana hai ki…"_

 _Eshita "mere liye doh ice-cream….."_

 _Purvi "mujhe aap aaj picture lenge…wid panipuri.."_

 _Blair & adi "aur hamarey liye 10 packs chocolate…."_

 _Blair "aur agar aap ne yeh zurmana nahi bhara then inn sabke sath hamey apko kahin ghumaney le jana padega! Ohk!"_

 _Daya "hey bhagban…acha theek hai..aaj sham tak aap sabka zurmana mein bhar dunga…ab khush!"_

 _They four jumped saying "yyyyiiiiiiippiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

 _And daya sighed._

Just in few mins daya's mom called everyone on the dining table for the breakfast…everyone gathered for the breakfast….. they took their seats…

Daya "so…bhabi aaj khaney mein kya-kya bana hai?"

Tarika "daya! Wo maa se pucho…..aaj khana toh maa ne khud banaya hai…"

Blair (excitedly) "what! Maa nee? Itne deeno baad?"

Abhijit (smilingly) "aaj toh pet bharke khaunga….."

Eshita "mammaaaa…khana jaldi lao naa…..aaj jaldi college jaana hai.."

Dadaji "eshu beta…kitna padhogi…zara fursat se baithkar khaya karo…."

Dadima "aur nahin toh kya? Kya bhi itna padhna jiske wajah se doh pal samay naa miley"

Purvi "dadiii! Hamari eshu thodi padhne jatii hai…"

 _Eshita got a shock._

Eshita "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

Purvi smiled sheepingly.

Blair "haan jee dadi…eshu… thodi padhne jati hai….wo tohhh (looking towards eshita)….."

Eshita (angrily) "blair teri khair nahi…sochke kya rakha hai mujhe….mein tujhse badi hun…..respect se bula warna….dekhna..mein kya-kya kar sakti hun…."

Blair (naughtily) " eshita! Eshita! (doing drama) eshu beta..khana khaa ley.."

Eshita (wid full anger) "blaiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

 _They started running….. eshita was trying her best to catch blair but blair was just running like anything :) :P_

Vineet (naughtily) "eshita…mein kuch help kar dun…iss daayan ko pakadney mein…..?"

Blair (running) "vinnnnnuuuu….this is cheating!"

Eshita (running) "haan vinuu! Come on!"

Everyone laughed.

 _All were enjoying the scene… but blair was now too much sad…her biggest enemy was before her…lastly..vineet caught blair…. They unfortunately slipped and they fell down on the carpet…. Blair was upon vineet and he was under him… they shared a eyelock where she was looking at him like she can kill him now where he was laughing like anything…._

Blair "vinuu..ab uthega bhi ya nahi…..! huh"

Vineet "jee mata jee….. uthiye mujh par se warna kahin mein yahan dead-body declared naa kar diya jaun…"

Blair "huhh! Mein itti bhi moti nahin hun.."

 _They both got up._

Eshita now smiled and they trio…went and sat down…..

Pradyuman (smiling) "ho gaya? Yaa kuch aur baaki hai?"

Blair (fedded up) "papappaaaa aap bhiii!"

 _Everyone laughed once more._

 _Within mins….. pratima came and serve the dishes… there was paratha…. Panner-makhani…. Daya's fav pineapple custard…. And strawberry shake…._

 _Everyone became happy with excited watching the dishes…_

Abhijit "mommm… aaj toh feast kar letey hein…kyun papa?"

Pradyuman "aur nahin toh kya? Aaj toh mein muh mein thush-thush ke khaunga…"

 _All shared a laughter…..all started eating….. they were just enjoying a lot…._

Pradyuman "haan abhijit"

Abhijit "jee papa"

Pradyuman "acha suno…wo jo nayi wali project daya ne shuru ki thi…. Kantinagar ke zamin pe…"

Daya "dad..wo "shreya group of industries" wali…"

Pradyuman "haan daya…toh suno…kal meri client se baat ho gayi…we can start that project….legal order bhi aa gaye hai..bas tumhe kal wahan jakey sab kuch check karke aa naa hai…."

Abhijit "papa..daya kyun? Mein hee chala jata hun….."

Pradyuman "nahi abhijit..wo kal mujhe ek meeting attend karni hai…. US se kuch clients aa rahey hein….. tum mere saath hee rahogey…. Waise bhi idea daya ka tha….so he should handle naa….kyun daya?"

Daya " haan papa…thik hai..mein kal hee chala jaunga…."

Blair (naughtily) "waise bhai yeh project ka naam 'shreya' hee kyun rakha? Koi mil gayi hai kya?"

Daya (wid fake anger) "blair! Ab tu zyada matt bann… koi-woi nahi mila…"

Purvi (naughtily) "toh bhai mil hee jayegi….jaao vasch mein tumhe aashirvaad deti hun.."

 _Purvi and blair shared a hi-figh….._

Daya "acha jee! Waise tu naa mujh pe zyada nazar matt dey…keep ur eyes only on ur 'kavin' nahin toh wo haath se nikal jayega…"

 _as purvi heard kavin's name she started coughing….._

purvi (shyingly) "bhaiii aap bhii!"

daya (naughtily) "lagi naa! Hahahhahahahahhahahaa"

adi "but chachu…it will be chooo chweet to hear that… DAYAchacu WEDS SHREYAchachi…."

 _Blair supported adi…_

Blair "dekha bhai…aap ke naam se rhyme bhi karta hai…."

Daya (fedded up) "bhaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

 _Abhijit laughed._

Abhijit "aww mera bacha….. acha chalo stop teasing him….chalo car mein baitho….college jana hai naa…aur purvi tumhe kavin pick karne aataa hee hoga…daya tu chal…mein aataa hun adi ko leke….."

Eshita "bhai! Aur mein kaise jaungi..college?"

Daya "haan eshu…tujhe aur blair ko pick karne dushyant aata hee hoga…aaj uske sath manage kar lo tum dono…and vinu come wid mee…"

 _Hearing dushyant's name eshu started coughing…..blair give her support…_

Blair (in eshu's ear) "hmmm..soo aaj toh dushyant jee ke sath manage karna padega….kyun di?"

Eshita gave her a 'whatever' look.

Vineet (going) "byeee girlsss…."

 _Everyone bid byes to each-other….. abhijit, vineet & adi left wid the car..to adi's school…where daya….left wid his car…. The girls…. Waited…._

(IN DAY'S CAR)

 _Daya was eagerly thinking about his journey to kantinagar village…. And smiled remembering the teasing of his sisters….._

Daya (in mind) "pata nahin…phir bhi yeh shreya naam mujhe kyun bachpan se hee pasand hai….. yeh bhi pata nahin ki iss naam mein kya jaadu hai jo ki mere hothon pe muskaan le aataa hai….."

… _..He was continuously thinking about shreya…unknown to the fact that he had already started to love that name….. and destiny had also written something different in his luck….who's shreya? How would she look? Where she live? Is there any person named as shreya who is made for him….. all these thinkings were striking in his mind….. but besides…now he was only concentrating on the project….and forwarded his car towards office…._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(TO BE CONTINUED)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SO guys? How is this story…nxt chapter will surely give u all a shock…I will reveal shreya in a full new look… so what to wait…niche ek chota sa box hai…jahan aap ek chota sa..pyara sa..nanha sa… review de dijiye….. :) :P**_

 _ **And blair di…did u liked ur new look…I'd never seen u..then also described u….plzz I need ur review on this concept…..tkcr ;)**_

 _ **Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz read & review…..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Be smiling**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kp loving me….**_

 _ **Regards**_

 _ **Urs prachi.4893**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys :) how's u all? Just back wid the new chapter…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(CHAPTER 2)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _It was night 9pm… and all were just back from the office and daya came wid a large tiredness…..as he was busy with his sisters…..he was fulfilling all their demands…in the way of so called… "zurmaana"….he came and just fell on his bed stressfully… and her mother…. Came and started….twirling her fingers_..in his hair….he guessed her presence and smiled while sleeping….. _slowly he slipped from his place to pratima's lap….and sweetly slept there…._

 _Pratima "tu so gaya tha daya?"_

 _Daya (smoothly) "nahin maa…apko kuch kaam tha mujhsey.."_

 _Pratima (smiling) "kaam toh thi sahi par meri koi kaam nahin..tera hee kaam tha…packing ho gayi…"_

 _Daya (confusingly) "packing? Packing kyun maa…. Ek hee deen kit oh baat hai..subah jaunga…raat ko laut aaunga….."_

 _Pratima (sadly) "nahin beta…"_

 _Daya "kya nahin maa?"_

 _Pratima "beta..dad ne kaha kit ere jo clients aayenge….wo wahan kaam shuru honey tak rahenge…. And wo chahtey hein ki kaam shuru jab tak ho..wahan ki puri zimmedari tum sambhalo….. aur waise bhi inn sab mein minimum 1-2 months toh lag hee jayenge naa beta…so packing.."_

 _Daya (confused but yet smoothly) "maa….. mein apke bina bhala kaisey rahunga…. Aur khana..u know naa…. Mein yahan wahan ka kaise khaunga…. Aur upar se raat mein neend bhi nahin ayegi…"_

 _Pratima (smiling at his innocence) "beta…. U r the dream of ur father… samjhey..aur waise bhi iss business ka idea tera hee tha…..thodey iss kaam ko aadhey mein chodega…? Nahin naa…. So.. jaa..aur kaam pura karke hee aana jaisey kit ere papa ko tujhpe garv ho…. Aur mujhe bhi…aur jab tu lautey tab teri shaitaan behne fakr se bolein ki haan business man shina aa gaye hein…kyun? Kaise lagega?"_

 _Daya (smiling) "haan wo toh hai… kamse kam unse thodi izzat toh milegi..kyun maa…"_

 _They shared a small laugh._

 _Pratima (smiling) "so..ab uth aur packing kar ley…kal jaldi nikalna hai naa….?"_

 _Daya (hugging her) "ohk maaa…u r the bestest mom on this world…."_

 _Pratima (smiling) "chal utna hee makhan laga…."_

 _Daya woke from her mom's lap and pratima bid a gud night to him and headed towards her room..leaving his lal gol-matol son for packing his stuffs for a long vacation….here daya got up and packed everything for tomorrow's morning…. Just that time abhijit & blair entered…_

 _Abhi "kya ham andar aa saktey hein?"_

 _Daya "arey bhai ap aur issey bhi pakad laye.."_

 _Blair (pouted) "pakad laye matlab…."_

 _Daya (naughtily) "matlab..meri badnasibi…"_

 _Blair "kyaaaaaa bhaiiii…..mein itti bhi badmash nahi hun….."_

 _Daya "acha jee…aj joh chakar ghumaya naa mujhe..sab yaad hai mujhe…"_

 _Blair smiled and hugged sidely abhijit._

 _Abhi (smiling) "acha daya…packing ho gaya?"_

 _Daya (luking at the suitcase) "almost….sab ho gaya.."_

 _Abhi (thinking) "tu khush hai..daya?"_

 _Daya(sadly) "haan nahi that oh sahi..par (smiling) ab sab thik hai….."_

 _Abhi (smiling) "maa..ne samjhaya naa…."_

 _Daya "hmmm…"_

 _Abhi "acha..ab yeh teri pehli trip hai naa….apna khayal rakhna..ohk! khana time pe..aur haan deen bhar dhup mein ghumney ki koi zarurat nahin…..manager ko meine bol diya hai…wo deen-raat tere piche rahega….clients se dekhkar baat karna…. Construction site par janey se pehle rumal ley lena…tujhe dust allergy hai naa… aur.. bahar ka khaney ko chuna bhi matt… deen mein kamse kam ek call toh kr lena…aur raat ko video chat…. Aur time pe uthna daya….aur…."_

 _Daya (smiling) "…arey..arey..bhai ruko toh sahi…itna sab ek hee baar mein…mein thodi bacha hun….."_

 _Abhi "daya..mind yourself..tu chahey 5 bachon ka baap bhi bann jaye uske baad bhi…. Tu mere liye mera bacha hee rahega..samjha?"_

 _Daya (like a soldier) "yesh! Sir!"_

 _They three shared a laugh._

 _Blair (sweetly) "bhai mein apke liye kuch layi hun…."_

 _Daya (surprised) "really..meri toh bhaag khul gaye… tujhse gift pana matlab kisi jannat ki pari ko pani hai…"_

 _Blair (pouting) "bhaaaiiiiii….."_

 _Daya (smiling) "acha chal dey!"_

 _Blair handed over that pack to daya..daya took it….smilingly he opened that package..and there was a beautiful gift…it was a family pic of their family…. Daya became emotional seeing that photo….he looked at blair…_

 _Blair (in a proud feel) "thnx kehney ki koi zarurat nahi hai…..meine socha app e itni meherbaani toh mein kr hee sakti hun…kyun?"_

 _Daya (wid tears) "haan bht badi meherbani kr di tuney…"_

 _Trio shared a lovely hug… then abhi & blair left fr their rooms and daya slept wid that pic….morning came….. it was a new day..or we can say a new starting for daya… he took the blessing of his dada-dadi… mummy-papa… bhaiya-bhabi and the wishes of her cute sisters….. then hoping for the best he left for the new road…_

 **KANTINAGAR**

 _It was a beautiful village…wid the long mountains in the east…..and the rivers flowing from the north….. it was too small village but it was just too pretty…._

 _In the west of the village there was a nice-well built devi temple….the villagers were having a strong faith on devi maa….they just believe blindly on that temple and its power..it was told that if u have any wish..come here and pray wid pure heart infront of devi maa…. She will grant that wish….._

 _Mandir ki sidhiyon se chadkar ek ladki aayi… haathon mein puja ki thaal…. Aur sar pe shafed (white) pallu…. Ek berang shaddi aur maathey pe chandan ka topa…_

 _She headed towards the idol of devi maa…then handed over the thaal to the pandit jee… she closed her eyes….and hands….._

 _Girl (pov) "hey maa…. Aaj tak shayd tujhse kuch nahi maanga hai meine…aur beshak aaj bhi kuch maangney nahi aayi hun…. Mujhe pata hai ki tuney mujhe jitna kuch bhi diya hai…wo zarurat se zyada hai…ek ladki ko issey zyada kuch chahnaa bhi nahi chahiye…bas meri zindegi ko aisey hee banaye rakhna…mein isi mein khush rahungi…"_

 _Just within any mins…. The pandit handed over the thaal to that girl._

 _Pandit (smiling) "beti..ley aaj bhi kuch nahi maangaa naa…?"_

 _Girl (smiling) "panditjee sab kuch toh hai mere paas..aur kya maangu mein?"_

 _Panditjee "tumse zyada khubsurat dil wali ladki aaj tak nahi dekha meine…pata nahi iss bhagya ne tumharey sath aisa khel kyun khela.."_

 _Girl (smiling) "kuch nahi panditjee….. mein chalti hun..aaj bht kaam hai..aagyan dijiye.."_

 _Pandit (smiling) "sada sukhi raho.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Daya just within any mins….. landed over the soil of kantinagar…..he got mesmerized by the beauty of that place…. He just feel the flowing cold wind and smiled._

 _Daya (smiling) "so..manager…. yeh constructin site kahan pe hai?"_

 _Manager "sir..yahan se toh dur hai.."_

 _Daya (confused) "toh yahan pe kyun utara?"_

 _Manager (smiling) "sir..wo badey sir ne kaha tha ki yahan ke mandir se pehley puja karwakey aagey janey ko.."_

 _Daya (smiled) "yeh bhai bhi naa…. Acha chalo..kahan hai yeh mandir?"_

 _Manger and daya headed towards the mandir…..from the nearby temple… they took the puja thaal….with chandan, sindur, haldi, phool, ganga jal… aur bhog…._

 _And with nthng more they headed…_

 _Daya (pov) "aaj iss mandir ko dekhke bohut acha lag raha hai… jaisey kisi apne se milney jaa raha hun…"_

 _Suddenly he got crashed with a girl…and the thal from his hand got a strike and all the sindur from that thaal got sprinkled over that girl's forehead…._

 _The winds started blowing harshly….. daya got very much shocked….. that girl just looked astonishingly towards daya…her eyes..doesn;t blinked at all… her eyes started filling with water… tears started flowing from her eyes…daya was just looking…. She threw her puja thaal besides daya's feet and ran away cryingly….._

 _Manager (shocked) "sir…yeh..yeh apney kya kiya?"_

 _Daya "….."_

 _Manger "sir…ek bidhwa ke maang mein sindur daal dee apney….."_

 _._

 _._

 _Saying nothing daya just ran behind that girl….._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So….guys..how was the chap? I know it was damn very bad…but kya karun..ek baar mein pura chap delete ho gaya…aur I have to write down it once again…. :( so agar bura laga toh lemme know :)**_

 _ **Thnx fr all ur inspiring reviews….and suggestions… I was feeling so lazy to type it once more…..so not able to say thnx everyone separately…..just can say that kp reading and plzzz review…in nxt chap there will be the answr fr ur reviews :)**_

 _ **Kp smiling**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kp loving me…**_

 _ **Regards**_

 _ **Urs prachi.4893 :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guys…I'm back with a new chapter, missed everyone…but mostly dareya…no TV now a days, plzz review back ki cid mein kya-kya chal raha hai…I've no idea at all ;( uff! Sholly,**_

 _ **HAVE A PROSPERING, SOOTHING, SMOOTH & BEAUTIFUL NEW YEAR… 2015 HAD GONE, MISSING THE OLD MEMORIES BUT WISH THAT THIS YEAR WILL BRING A LOT TO US, ALL MY REVIEWERS, READERS, FRIENDS, DIs, AND ALL WRITERS, WISHING U ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**_

 _ **So, new year pe ek update toh banta hee tha, so aa gaye ham. Kindly read & review.**_

 _ **(CHAPTER 3)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Daya ran behind that girl…he was feeling so guilty that he just wanted to vomit all his sorry, that girl ran and reached the river bank…daya just followed him and reached her._

 _Daya "sorry..really sorry mujhe pata hee nahi tha ki…mam kuch galat matt samjhiye…yeh sirf ek itefaak tha…"_

 _Girl "…."_

 _Daya "mein purey dil sey maafi maangta hun aapsey…plzzz forget everything…"_

 _Girl "…."_

 _Daya (tensed) "kuch toh boliye…aap.."_

 _Girl (angry) "kyaaa? Kya chahiye aur apko? Apkey liye shayad hee yeh sirf maafi tak simit hoga lekin hamarey liye hamari zindegi hai…"_

 _Daya (sadly) "par meine yeh jaan bujhkar nahi kiya…"_

 _Girl (sadfully smiled) "kaas! Kaas ham bhi yeh keh paatey magar, ham agar yeh keh bhi lein toh bhi paap hee hoga…ek bidhwa ka jiban kaisa hota hai yeh aap jaisey logon ko kaisey pata hoga?"_

 _Daya (confused wid sad) "matlab?"_

 _Girl (brushing off her tears) "rehney dijiye…aap samjhengey nahi…aur ham apko samjha nahi saktey…"_

 _Daya (confused) "par meri maafi?"_

 _She started going from there ignoring him…within she crushed with an old widow women…that girl was just going to fall when she caught her… she stood properly when that woman saw sindur on that girl's forehead…_

 _Woman (with big eyes) "…yeh..yeh kya kiya tuneyy?"_

 _Girl (scared) "kaaki..wo..rukiye..mein..mein samjhaati hun naa…"_

 _Kaki "saytaanaash kar dala tuney shreya…yeh..maang mein sindur bhar liya tuney…hey prabhu! Tere pati ke aatma ko kabhi swarg nahi milegi…kya kar diya rey tuney…satyanaash ho gaya…."_

 _Shreya (crying) "meri baat ko samjhney ki koshish kijiye…yeh..yeh meine nahi kiyaa…"_

 _Kaki (angry) "kya samjhun haan? Kya samjhun…tuney stree dharm ka apmaan kiya hai…bidhwa hokey bhi maang mein sindur bhar liya…ek aurat hai…tu ek aurat hai…khudki nahi sahi…apney marey huye pati ka toh socha hota…par utna bhi nahi kiya…"_

 _Shreya (crying on the top) "kaki..suniye..toh mein..meine yeh..nahin kiya…kaki…"_

 _Kaki didn't heard anything she started going…but stopped._

 _Daya (determined) "yeh inhoney nahin…meine kiya hai…"_

 _Kaki (with big eyes) "satyaanash ho tera shreya…sindur lagaya bhi toh ek aur mard sey…chi! Chi! Teri charitra itni kalankit hai..chi! chi!"_

 _Shreya holded kaki's leg…_

 _Shreya (crying) "kaki…rukiye kaki…nahin! Meri charitra pe koi daag nahi hai…mera inkey sath koi rista nahin hai..mein bekasur hun…kaki suniye toh…rukiye kaki..rukiye…"_

 _Kaki (with a full angry ) "chi! Chi! Chi! Hat! Hat mere pairon ko mat chu warna yeh bhi apavitra ho jayenge…tujh jaisey paapin ke paas bhi mein aana nahi chahti…"_

 _It was now beyond anyone's thinking…daya came forward._

 _Daya (in an angry tone) "yeh! Kya apavitra! Apavitra laga rakha hai haan, ap buzurg hein toh ab tak chup tha…par itni ghatiya soch hai apki? Meine galati ki haan, mandir se nikaltey waqt bhul sey ham dono takra gaye…aur mere thali sey sindur inke mathey pea a giri…aur yahan mein unsey mafi mangney aya tha…aur ap hein ki tabsey boli ja rahi hein…kya ek bidhwa ko jiney ka hak nahi…aur ap jaisey log aisey ghatiya souchon ko thikana dete hein, jiski koi matlab nahi hai…"_

 _Kaki (angrily) "tum seher se aye ho toh yeh sab bol rahey ho…ham tum jaisey log nahi hein jo ki apni parampara ko bhulakey chaltey hein, ek vidhwa…vidhwa hee hoti hai…shayad seher mein vidhwa bhi shaadi karkey ghumti hongi…par ek aurat ke liye uska pati hee sab kuch hota hai…aur shreya ne bhi galati ki hai…bhul se hee sahi lekin usney apney maathey pe sindur lagaya aur wo bhi kisi aur mard ke haathon…saza toh milni hai usey…"_

 _Daya (confusingly) "parr…ismein inki kya galti…"_

 _Kaki (cutting him) "par…var kuch nahi..mein chali sarpanch jee ke paas…"_

 _Kaki started going…shreya ran behind her…crying and daya just stared at them, the way of their thinking and talking._

 _But within secs his manager reached him._

 _Manager "sir…ap yahan kyun khadey hein, waisey bhi suraj sar pea a gaya hai… chaliye…"_

 _Daya "kuch nahi! Shayad ab iss kahani ko khatam hee karna hoga…"_

 _Manager (confused) "kyaa? Koun si kahani?"_

 _Daya (determined) "kuch nahi! Bas mere pichey aao…"_

 _He started going._

 _Manager (confusingly) "par…sir..suniye toh….sir"_

 _He ran before daya…and daya followed the way of kaki…and within 5 mins they reached near a house…a big bunglow of pink colour…with a traditional look… all over there were trees & in the middle there was a big tree of banyan… and there sitting a man, with a pagdi on the head…white kurta with lungi…he was having a long moustache and beard._

 _Kaki just approached there and started._

 _Kaki (angrily) "sarpanch jee…dekhiye…kya gul khilaya hai iss vidhwa ney…"_

 _Sarpanch looked at her._

 _Sarpanch (smiling) "arey sarla…kaisey ana hua?"_

 _Kaki (with big eyes she showed shreya) "apki beti ne kya kiya hai dekhiye…"_

 _He looked towards shreya and saw her sindur…he stood up._

 _Sarpanch (with angry face) "thuuu! Chiiii! Acha hua tere jaisey charitraheen ladki ko meine apney ghar sey nikal diya…pehley toh apney pati ko khaa gayi ab sindur laga liya…."_

 _Kaki "sirff sindur nahi lagaya hai…ek geir mard ke hathon sindur lagwaya hai issney…" pointing daya._

 _Sarpanch first looked towards daya and then approached shreya, she was sobbing…he gave a tight slap to her and pushed her on the ground…she fell down…he grabbed her hairs and harshly pulled them…and gave her another slap…blood started oozing from her lips…her face got red… and tears were over flowing…he was just going to kick shreya when daya came infront and gave a tight slap to him…the sarpanch fell down._

 _Daya (angrily) "agar shreya jee ko ek aur baar hath lagaya toh tere yeh doh hath ko kaat kar isi aangan mein phenk dunga…umar ka kuch lihaaz hai tujhe…naa hee apney umar ka aur naa hee apney beti ke umar ka…kis gunah ke dawey par tu inhe maar raha hai…bas yehi ki sindur lag gaya…toh kya ho gaya…agar ek budha ek maasum bachi se shaadi kar sakta hai toh ek vidhwa kya sindur nahi laga sakti…yeh bhi galat ho sakta hai kyunki shreya jee ne kuch kiya hee nahi hai…ek bhul se huye galti ke liye…yeh sab kuch…insaan nahi…jaanwar ho tum log…jaanwar…jaanwar kahunga toh bhi galati hogi…tum log sab kuttey ho kuttey…ek ladki pe haath uthata hai…chii! Tum jaisey logon ko to hiss duniya mein hee nahi rehna chahiye…"_

 _He looked towards shreya who was lying on the ground…and crying…she looked towards him…daya assured her…the sarpanch get up…he called…_

 _Sarpanch "kahan ho tum log saalon…kahan mar gayee?"_

 _Within seconds…8 persons came there…_

 _Person 1 "jee sahib kahiye…"_

 _Sarpanch (angrily) "iss…iss ladkey ko kantinagar ke bahar phinkwa doh!"_

 _All "jee sarkar!"_

 _They just came near daya…one of them touched him…within secs…daya gave a punch that he fell down._

 _Daya (angrily) "khabardar joh…koi bhi mere paas aya…nahi toh tum logon ka aisa kima banaunga ki tumahar yeh sarpanch bhi tum logon ko pehchan nahi payega…aisey behuda paramparaon ke naam per tum log intey ghatiya soch rakhtey ho pata nahi tha…"_

 _All the people of the sarpanch took their steps back…but there a person approached._

 _Person (smiling) "sarpanch jee…o..sarpanch jee…wo 'shreya group of industries' ke log yahan aa gaye hein…par unka boss kahin chala gaya hai…"_

 _Sarpanch (confused) "kahin chala gaya hai matlab?"_

 _Person (thoughtfully) "wo sunney mein aya hai ki wo mandir gayein the aura b tak lautey nahi hein…"_

 _Sarpanch (ordering) "toh…dhundo sahab ko…wo bohut durr Mumbai se aaye hein…ab wo hamarey gaaon ke liye itna kuch kar rahey hein toh unki khaatirdari mein koi kami nahi rehni chahiye…"_

 _Daya came forwarded…and looked towards sarpanch._

 _Daya (with angry smile) "wo sahab mein hee hun sarpanch!"_

 _That person looked towards daya…_

 _Person (smiling) "arey daya sir! Namastey-namastey! (to sarpanch) apney sir ko yahan bula liya aur unhi ko dhundey ja rahey hein! Acha mazak hai…"_

 _Sarpanch stood blank. That person went…daya looked angrily towards the sarpanch._

 _Daya (angrily) "aainda agar kisi ladki pe haath uthaney ki zurrat kit oh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga (looking towards shreya) …aur apney beti se izzat se pesh aao warna tum jaantey hee hogey…"_

 _Kaki was standing there. Now she was also afraid of daya._

 _Daya looked to shreya assured her with his eyes…and ordered._

 _Daya (to manager) "suno…shreya jee ko ley jao…and first aid karo…kafi chotein aayin hai"_

 _Manager "aur sir aap?"_

 _Daya "mein aa raha hun…aaj nahi kal construction site pe chalengey…ohk"_

 _Manager "jee…"_

 _Manager took shreya with him._

 _Daya here came to kaki._

 _Daya (with anger) "ap bhi ek aurat hein, aur ek dusrey aurat pe ilzaam lagaye ja rahi thi, ek choti si galati ke badoulat apney pata nahi kya-kya kiya…aur iss sab ko aap parampara ka naam dey rahi hein, mein apsey kuch nahi kaha kyunkiap mere maa ke samaan hein, fir bhi sharm kariye…chi!"_

 _And he went. Daya reached his place, it was a nice farm-house, with everywhere greenery & greenery. He took out his shoes and went for a bath. It was now evening. His tea came with a phone call. He picked up…_

 _Daya "haan bha kahiye"_

 _Abhi "kya kahun haan! Jatey-jatey kaand kar diya…"_

 _Daya "par mujhsey galati huyi thi aur uss sarpanch ne…huh!...aisey logon ko jail mein hona chahiye…"_

 _Abhi (sighing) "fir bhi daya, take care naa…apna dhyan rakha karo…agar tumhey kuch ho jata toh?"_

 _Daya (smiling) "bhai…chinta mat kariye…mein bilkul thik hun aur rahunga…apney mere pichey jo iss manager ko laga rakha hai…"_

 _They laughed._

 _Abhi (laughing) "acha thik hai! Aur matt hasaa, sach kahun toh tuney jo kuch bhi kiya uspey mujhe garv mehsus ho raha hai…u did a nice job daya, pata nahi aaj kal bhi aisey soch rakhney waley log hotey hein…its out of mind…"_

 _Daya (thinking) "hmm"_

 _Abhi (asking) "waisey daya tuney kuch khaya hai?"_

 _Daya (pov) "daya ab toh tu maraa…!"_

 _Abhi "dayaa…kuch pucha meine!"_

 _Daya (lie) "haan…hmm khaa liya bhai…"_

 _Abhi (angrily) "jhut bolta hai mujhsey! Nalayak…subah sey kuch nahi khaya aur upar sey jhut…thapad padengey tujhe daya!"_

 _Daya (pouting) "sorry naaa…"_

 _Abhi (melting) "acha baba aur masoom matt bann!"_

 _Daya (smiling) "acha maa, papa, dada, dadi aur wo chudeilein…kaisey hein sab?"_

 _Abhi (smiling) "sab achey hein…we all are missing u"_

 _Daya (sadly) "missing u all toooooo"_

 _Abhi (smiling) "dayaa…acha sun! khana khaa ley! And kal sey sirf business pe dhyaan dena…no other panga…thik hai"_

 _Daya (smiling) "thik hai bhai…byee…tkcr"_

 _Abhi "tkcr too…bye"_

 _And cut the call. And went to do some other file works and then took the dinner and went to sleep. The whole night was really long…not only for daya but also for shreya…she was first time feeling something really nice and daya was astonished by the superistrations of the villagers._

 _Shreya (pov) "aaj tak shayad zindegi ne mujhe dukh ke alawa kuch nahi diya…naa hee ma ka pyar mila aur naa pita ka sahara, upar sey sasural walon ke kodey khaney padey aur pati ki maut dekhni padi…jab rang-birangey sapney dekhni shuru hee kit hi tabhi sarey sapney tut gaye the…mere paas kuch nahi bacha, naa koi asha aur naa hee mere maang ki sindur, phir aaj kyun bhagban? Kyun apney mujhe bachaya…mein marr jati toh acha hee hota naa…kamse marr-marr ke jeeney sey acha marr hee jati…pata nahi apney mere kismet mein aur kya-kya likha hai…"_

 _Daya (pov) "beti daulat ke samaan hoti hai naa, phir log usey phenk kyun detey hein? Kaas logon ki mind ko change kiya jaa sakta but I is impossible! Pata nahi shreya je eke luck mein aur kya-kya likha hai but jab tak mein yahan hun mein kisiko unhey chuney tak nahi dunga! And it is my promise…"_

 _Anjaan the ham uss hakikat se_

 _Ki yeh sab kuch ittefaq nahi tha_

 _Yun tumse hamari mulaakat ho gayi…waa khuda_

 _Yeh sab sirf koi sapna nahi tha_

 _(MORNING 7PM)_

 _Today daya woke up very soon! As it was the first day of his own business…he got up with a new fragrance of power…got ready and forwarded to temple because yesterday was so much horrible that he couldn't completed his puja…with his manger he reached the temple._

 _Manager "sir andar chaliye"_

 _Daya (irritated) "meine thodi mana kiya!"_

 _Manager (sadly) "sir ap mujhpey itna gussa kyun kartey hein?"_

 _Daya (anger) "gussa nahi aao pyar karta hun! Kambakt hamesa mere agey-pichey ghumtey rehtey ho! Meri bhi koi personal time hai naa!"_

 _Manager (strictly) "iss mamley mein aap bade sir sey baat kar saktey hein!"_

 _Daya smoothly came out and climbed the stairs…while climbing he just feeled an unknown presence of shreya…but ignoring it he forwarded the puja-thal to pandit jee. After completing he handed over the thal to daya and made a tilak._

 _Pandit (smiling) "ayusmaan bhaba!"_

 _Daya (smiling) "jee pandit jee…aashirvad dijiye…aaj mein apni khudki business shuru karney jaa raha hun…"_

 _Pandit (smiling) "tum safal hogey beta"_

 _Daya was just going when he called back._

 _Pandit "daya beta"_

 _Daya looked back._

 _Daya (astonished) "apko mera naam?"_

 _Pandit (smiling) "dhanyabaad beta"_

 _Daya (confused) "dhanyabaad kyun?"_

 _Pandit "kal shreya beti ko bachaney key liye"_

 _Daya "aap shreya jee ko jaantey hein?"_

 _Pandit "haan bachpan sey jaanta hun…wo apney mata-pita sey zyada mere paas pali-badhi hai naa…"_

 _Daya (smiling) "achi baat hai… (changing tone) …toh apney unhe bachaya kyun nahi…"_

 _Tears got formed in his eyes._

 _Pandit (wid tears) "beta…shreya ke pita iss gaaon ke sarpanch hein, aur yahan unki hukumat chalti hai…jahan ladkiyon ke samman ke liye koi jagah nahi! (crying) …shreya beti ki maa tabhi guzar gayi jab wo doh (2) saal kit hi… usney padhayi toh shuru ki par dasbi (upto 10_ _th_ _) tak hee padha 14 saal ki umar mein shaadi aur 15 hotey hee uska pati guzar gaya…naa hee shreya ko uskey pita ne apnaya aur naa hee sasural walon ne…tab choti shreya yahan mandir aa gayi…meine usko apney ghar mein rakh kar pala-posha lekin ek badhti ladki wo bhi jisko bidhwa kaha jaye usey zyada deen ghar pe rakhna naa-mumkin tha toh yahan ke bidhwa aashram mein usko mein chod ayaa…aur tabhi sey wo wohin pe rehti hai…bas logon ke taaney aur gaaliyan sunti hai…lekin jab meine suna ki tumney usey bachaya tab khudko rok naa paya…mein…"_

 _Hearing about shreya's childhood and her life…tears got formed in daya's eyes…he brushed off his tears._

 _Daya (emotionally) "koi baat nahi…aur aisey bhi mere maa ne mujhe ladkiyon ki izzat karwana sikhaya hai…mein iss nainsaafi ko dekh nahi paya…apko shukriya bolney ki koi zarurat nahi…mein apkey bête jaisa hee hun naa…aashirvaad dijiye…mein chalta hun…"_

 _Pandit (smiling) "yug-yug jiyo beta…"_

 _Pandit gave blessing toh daya…and he forwarded to the construction site…but after listening everything about shreya…daya was only thinking about her…her innocent face…her silence…and her pain…everything was glimpsing just like a dream infront of his eyes…when just he was about to cross the last stair he got dashed with shreya once more…_

Agar ishq yun hee hamesa saath rehta

Toh shayad kabhi ishq sey koi sikayat na hoti

Agar har insaan ishq ke layak hota toh

Har ishq bewajah hee dasatan bann gayi hoti

Har ishq mein agar milna likha hota toh

Zamana ne uss ishq ko beizzat hee kar di hoti

Isiliye toh kuch majnu-laila bhi banaye jatey hein

Jinki mehphilein juda hokey bhi zinda hein rehti.

.

.

 _ **So guys…uff…mein thak gayi but chalo next update tak yehi sahi ;) thanks for all of your inspiring reviews…whenever I read them, a smile came to my lips creeping slowly… A HAPPY NEW YEAR once more…kp smiling everyone and kp reading my small stories ;) but plz give back a small review for this small girl ;) and plzz check my new os**_ THE AUTUMN FALL _**I'll be wa8ng fr ur precious reviews :)**_

 _ **Everything is original in this fic…*shayaris* are too :)**_

 **THANK BANK**

 _(chapter 1)_

 _Tamu, cadbury's fan, bhumi98, princess, aas vin, kavins bigst fan, guest, guest blair.64, guest, jebagomes1, kanikatha, ashwini, guest, vaiba, kissane d'souza, anu1234, geet shreyaholics, candy126, lovedareya. :-_ **guys thanks a lot for all your fabulous reviews, for loving my concept, and for loving me…kp reviewing…be always smiling HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

 _(chapter 2)_

Dareya's lover aka charvi- **darlo…hope u got ur answrs :) tkcr *HNY***

Harshit shetty- **thnx fr ur kind review…kp reviewing…tkcr *HNY***

Kv's lover sunshine dareya- **didu…thnx fr ur review…hope u got ur answrs :) *HNY***

Vaiba- **yyiipiie didu u r fi9…thnx fr ur reviews…tkcr *HNY* :)**

Geet shreyaholics- **didu…ur guess is ryyt, ur review always inspires…kp reviewing…thnx a lot *HNY* :)**

Anushka diya- **thnx dida, chounkiye matt…aagey aur bhi tragedy hai…kp reviewing…*HNY* :)**

Cadbury's fan- **Thnx…here's ur update…kp reviwing… *HNY* :)**

Jasdeep- **thnx fr ur review…don't miss it now…tkcr…kp reviewing *HNY* :)**

Aash vin- **thnx a lot…kp reviewing… *HNY* :)**

Hifza- **thnx a lot dear …tkcr …kp reviewing *HNY* :)**

Levisha- **sorry dear…kavi is on the way…don't worry & hv patience…thnx, kp reviewing…*HNY* :) **

Jebagomes1- **thnx fr ur kind review…kp reviewing…*HNY* :)**

Guest- **thnx dear…kp reviewing…*HNY* :)**

Guest- **thnx fr ur nice review…tkcr and kp reviewing *HNY* :)**

Guest- **thnx…kp reviewing…*HNY* :)**

Guest- **thnx…kp reviewing…*HNY* :)**

Ashwini- **sorry dear, but hv patience :) tkcr *HNY***

Shreya- **thnx…kp reviewing…*HNY* :)**

Samaira- **its ok dear, nd a warm welcome 2 cid ff…kp reviewing…*HNY* :)**

Bhumi98- **thnx dida, fr ur review…kp reviewing…*HNY* :)**

Guest- **thnx…kp reviewing…*HNY* :)**

Guest- **don't worry, but I can't change my story line…jst hv patience… & enjoy the story…thnx fr the review & kp reviewing…*HNY* :)**

 _ **Tkcr everyone ;)**_

 _ **Regards**_

 _ **Prachi.4893**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**PRACHI'S NOTE**_

 _ **Hi everyone, as per my promise I'm back…sorry not back my stories are back…a special sorry to my readers & reviewers- guys I had left ff now the updates will be from my cousin sister…this update is also by her…I can only write my stories in diary…she will type and will update… :) thanks for all ur ongoing support…plz read and review.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(CHAPTER-4)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Daya got dashed with shreya once more…it was all like a dream…but it was true…this time also daya held shreya…asit was a promise for the life-time but they both were unaware of this fact…they came out from the trance and daya made her stand properly…

Shreya (lowering her head) "dhanyawaad"

And started going…daya held her hands…her heart chuckled.

Daya "kuch deir tehrengi plz"

Shreya "par kyu?"

Daya "aapsey kuch baat thi"

Shreya "hamey koi baat nahi karni aapsey"

Manager "sir! Late ho raha hai!"

Daya (irritatingly) "absey chup raho! Bilkul chup!mein boss hun aur tum manager…badey aye bhai ke chamchey!"

Daya "shreya ji please ek baar baat sun lijiye…please…sirf ek baar"

It was difficult for shreya to yes…but she told yes.

Shreya (pov) "pata nahi par kyu ham apko mana nahi kar patey hein…aakhir apkey saamney ham dhiley kyu pad jatey hein (felt sad)"

Daya held shreya's hand and forwarded towards the river bank…it was the month of September…the monsoon winds were flowing…there was a little cold but the environment was feeling like heavy.

Shreya "ab kahiye"

Daya "wo…wo…ham…ek offer hai…"

Shreya (confusingly) "ye aafer kya hota hai?"

Daya (analyzing) "aafer nahi offer hota hai…iska matlab mein apke samney ek prasthav rakhna chahta hu…"

Shreya (thinking) "kya? Kaisa prastav?"

Daya (determined) "wo mein apko padhana chahta hun…"

If felt like that earth slipped under shreya's feet…she stood blank.

Shreya (stammering) "ha…ham…hamey k..kk..koi padhna…wa…wadhna nahi hai…"

Daya (confused) "par? Akhir kyun?"

Shreya "apko pata hai ya nahi ye toh hamey nahi pata par hamarey yahan ladkiyon ko dasbi (10th) se upar padhney ki izazat nahi hai! Ladkiyan toh shadi karkey sasural janey ke liye bani hoti hain…aur mein ek aisi abhagan ladki hu ki sasural ka sukh bhi mere bhaag mein nahi hai…ab toh mein jaisi hu waisi bohut khush hu…kal mujhe bachaney ke liye dhanyabaad lekin iss wajah se mein apki baat nahi maan sakti…ek bidhwa ki zindegi uske pati ke liye samarpit hoti hai naa ki padhney ke liye…aur log kehtey hein ki jo ladki zyada padhti hai uski charitra nast ho jati hai… (scared) apney dekha hoga wo tv pe kaisey ladkiyaan kitni choti-choti kapdey pehenkar ghumti hain…aargh! Mu…mujhe wa..waise nhi banna…aur toh aur…ye sab padhna padhana mardon ke liye hota hai ham aurton ke liye rasoi aur ghar-waar sambhalna hee kafi hai…"

She closed her eyes. After listening this much the silence broked with daya's big laugh.

Daya "hhahahahahahahhahahhhaaaaaahhhahhahahah"

Shreya saw back…she got confused by daya's laugh.

Shreya (scared) "aap…aap hans kyu rahey hein…"

Daya (laughing) "hansu nahi toh kya karun? Tumhey ye lagta hai ki padhney se charitra kharab ho jati hai? Ki..kisne bataya tumhey ye sab?"

He blasted into another laughter.

Shreya (irritatingly) "chup! Chup ho jaiye!"

Daya stopped laughing looking at shreya's eyes…he was just mesmerized by her cute innocence…he told her.

Daya (being normal) "acha mere sath chalo…"

Shreya (confused) "firsey kahan?"

Daya (laughing) "arey baba…mein koi daku nahi hun…chalo toh sahi…kuch dikhana hai tumhe…chalo…"

They reached the temple.

Daya "manager…shreyaji ko gaadi mein bihayiye…wo bhi hamarey sath construction site pe chalengi…"

Manager (sadly) "ok sir!"

They headed towards the construction site…shreya was not willing to go with daya but it was a problem that she was unable deny daya…and unwillingly also she tell yes to daya…she was unable to say a 'no'…she was thinking about all these suddenly the car stopped as they reached the construction site.

As daya got down the people surrounded him…he smiled and everyone wished him…the construction was going on…daya first cleared all his tasks and then approached shreya…but amazed to see something…she was doing work with the labourers on his site…for sometime he got lost in her but after moments he got back his senses…he went near her…she was now tired.

Daya (smiling) "kya ho raha tha?"

Shreya (smiling) "wo ap busy the na toh meine socha ki mein bhi kuch madad kar lun…inn logon ki…"

Daya (smiling) "proud of u…"

Shreya (confused) "kya bola?"

Daya (being normal) "kuch nahi…chalo kuch dikhana tha naa tumhey…"

She went with daya to his cabin. Daya made her sit on the chair and opened his laptop…and searched something…and turned his laptop towards shreya…she was watching a laptop for the first time.

Shreya (excitedly) "ye…issey toh hamney tv mein dekha tha…ye kitna pyara hai…"

Daya (smiling) "haan pyara hai par…pehley iss photo kodekho…ye ladki koun hai pata hai?"

Shreya (sadly) "naah…hamey…nahi pata…"

Daya "yeh kalpana chawla hain…ek ladki jinhoney itni mehnat aur padhayi ki ki wo bharat ki pehli mahila bani jihoney aantriksh yatra kit hi…"

Shreya (amazingly) "kyaa? Antrikh yatra…par yeh kaise hota hai?"

Daya "yeh kaise hota hai ye durr ki baat hai shreya par pehli baat ye hai ki yeh bhi ek ladki hain aur inhone padhayi bhi ki…itni ki ladko ko bhi takkar diya inhoney…toh tum kyu nahi padh sakti?"

It made shreya to think over once more…within seconds daya took out some more photos.

Daya "ab batao…ye koun hain?"

Shreya (excitedly) "rukiye…rukiye…me..mein jaanti hu…ye rani laxmi bai ji hein…meine school mein padha tha…"

Daya (smiled) "right! Yeh rani laxmi bai ji hee hein…yeh toh ek swatantra sainaani thi…uss zamaney mein bhi toh unhone padhayi ki yahan tak ki unhone sastra chaalan bhi sikha…(using weapons)…"

Daya was having many problems in saying typical hindi but he was trying his best to tell shreya everything he wants to say…shreya was just slowly and slowly going deep into the stories of great women…this was starting a new format of thinkings in her mind.

After sometimes…

Daya (now expecting something good) "toh kya kehna hai tumhara? Padhogi naa…?"

Shreya (disguised) "hmm…padhna toh chahti hun par issey mujhe kuch hoga toh nahi naa…?"

Daya (lil irritated) "arey itna sab kuch tumhe kya bekar mein samjhaya meine?"

Shreya (scared) "gussa naa kijiye…ham padhengey…"

Daya (over-whelmed) "kkyaa…bohut acha hai…so now friends?"

Shreya "kya?"

Daya (coming into senses) "matlab kya ab ham log dost bann saktey hein?"

Shreya (-_-) "zara sochiye…aap toh kabse mujhe shreya ji ke jagah shreya hee bulaney lagey hein…aur puch rahey hein ki ham dost hein ya nahin?"

Daya ( thinking & after knowing) "wo…sorry…mujhe pata hee nahin chala…acha to ap bhi mujhe daya hee bulaiye…mujhe acha lagega…"

Shreya (smiling) "ap bhi shreya bulaiye…mein daya bulaungi…thik hai…"

Daya (smiling) "haan…"

After some convos they headed towards their houses…daya dropped shreya and then he went to his farm house. The day was much more interesting…and they both were aware of the fact that next is going to bring many happiness into their life but they don't knew that this was not only happiness it was love…the feeling of heart.

HERE IN SINHA MANSION

 _Everyone were busy with their respective works…it was almost evening…purvi was just sleeping on his bed but there was no sign of sleepiness in her eyes…she was wearing a long top and a night wear pant…her hairs were tied in a clucter and some of her front hairs were swinging near her ears…and her eyes were on her phone…within in seconds she got a watsup message…yah her heart chuckled._

The message was saying "purvi…apne kamrey ke windows kholo…jaldi..karo"

 _She got confused and suddenly her windows fluttered…she stood up and opened her windows and he jumped from the window…but unfortunately he fell on purvi and they both fell on the ground…he held purvi's back to protect her and they were on the ground._

 _As purvi's mouth opened to scream he closed her mouths with her hands…and told._

He "hamesa chikhti rehti ho…chup! Ek dum chup!"

 _Purvi got silent…and he made her stand and himself stood up._

Purvi "kavin! Hamesa khidi se aney ka kya matlab nikalta hai?"

Kavin (looking into her eyes) "jaan…aashiqon ka toh yehi style hota hai…darwazey se aney mein wo maza kahan jo khidki se aney ka hota hai…"

Purvi (sat down on the bed) "acha jee…itna hee shauk hai naa…ek deen aisey girogey ki haddiyon ke tukdey-tukdey ho jayengey…"

Kavin (sat down next to her) "arey…kaisi girl friend ho? Apney boy friend ke barey mein aisi dua karti ho?"

Purvi (looking at him angrily) "boyfriend jee toh darwazey se ayaa karein…naa ki khidki se…"

Kavin (sadly) "aley baba…darwazey se aunga toh meri sasu maa aur dadi saas…aur saaliyaan hee mujhe rok lengi…toh tumahrey paas kaise aunga?"

Purvi (smiling and hugged him lightly) "awww merey babu…"

 _Kavin also hugged her ligtly gave a kiss on her forehead._

Purvi "toh bataw…aaj kya kaam hai?"

Kavin got apart from her…and took out a packet from his pocket and handed over it to purvi…purvi took it sweetly.

Purvi (smiling) "thankkyouu! Mujhe yehi toh chahiye tha…mere gullak ke liye naya taala (lock)…thankyou"

Kavin (thinking he told) "ladkiyon ko chocolate…perfume zarurat hoti hai aur tumhe yehi choti choti chizen kitni pasand hain…kabhi file toh kabhi ice-cream and aaj ye chaabi…"

Purvi (pouting) "hmm toh? Mein thodi unn dikhawey karnewali ladkiyon ki tarah hun…kyu tumhe pasand nahi hai kya…"

Kavin (looking up) "mujhe toh sabse zyada pasand hain…kyuki mere paise bach jatey hein…"

Purvi (widen eyes) "kyaaaaa?"

 _And they both crushed out with a laughter…and they both hugged each-other._

Kavin (in the hug) "I love u purvi…tum meri jaan ho…"

Purvi (in the hug) "love u too janu"

 _Within seconds two call came…one from purvi's phone and another from kavin's phone. Their expressions changed._

Kavin (sadly) "chalo uthao phone…mein bhi uthata hun"

 _They both took their phones._

Purvi's phone "di…timeout!"

Kavin's phone "dost ji timeout! Nichey ayiye…jaldi sey…"

 _There phone got cut…they hugged each-other once more._

Kavin "yaar inn dono ki problem kya hai?"

Purvi "dono ke dono hamarey story mein haddi…"

Kavin "iss dushyant aur eshita…dono ki time bilkul on time aa jata hai! Pata nahi…shayad agley janam mein investigators the!"

Purvi (sadly) "haan kavin..chodo bhi ab jaao…warna dono uthney-baithney nahi dengey…bbyyee janu…"

 _They aparted…kavin started going throught the window's pipe…purvi looked down…dushyant was standing with the car…as kavin went into the car…dushyant forwarded… and said "bbyee..gud night bhabi :)"_

 _She shying smiled. They both went…suddenly someone touched her…she chuckled…looked back..eshita and blair was standing…they both said…_

"its 12 'oo clock…soney chaley?"

Purvi "hmm chaliye rani shaiba…"

 _And all of them went to sleep…today's night was going in a such soothing way that everyone was thinking about their dreams…kiskey nindo mein kal subah ki intezaar thi…toh koi apney kal ko lekar sapney jod raha tha…kisiko pyar ka intezaar that oh kisike aankhon pe pardey hee pad nahi rahey the…khair uske baad bhi iss raat mein ek alag sa nasha tha…ek alag sa jadu…jisne inn sabkey sapno ko ek dusrey se judaye huye tha. Raat beet rahi thi aur dhirey-dhirey sab apney sapno mein khoney lagey the._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **So, how's the chapter? And kavi fans…I think prachi is upto your marks…next there will be ishyant…just stay tuned with IKENB…SO, wht will happen to dareya? Kp reading…kp reviewing.**

 **THANK BANK**

Harshit shetty, shreya best, geet shreyaholic, levisha, aash vin, guest, arooj, dareya lovers, sani, samaria, tamu, guest, jebagomes, luv u shreya, kv's lover sunshine dareya, shrein, abhi22, aftab, hifza- **THANKS TO ALL OF U, for reviewing for ur kind views…for all your love and the kindness towards this story…kp reading and kp reviewing :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,**

 **I'm here with another chapter of IKENB…I know after a long I'm updating this fic. But let forgive me and enjoy the chapter. As my CPU's motherboard got crashed all my updates earsed. After a great try I'm successful in getting them all back. And updated this one. Read & Review. **

**.**

 **.**

 _ **(CHAPTER 5)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dareya were on the way towards their destiny…a world beyond their imagination…the morning began, there was a new charishma…shreya was too fast to reach daya…the temple was their point…after some minutes daya reached there, shreya's eagerness made him curious…and they headed towards the construction site…as they reached, the labourers smiled…as last time shreya had helped them…they were glad to see shreya again…daya made her way towards a new room._

Shreya "yeh kahan ham hein daya?"

Daya "aaj sey tum yahin padhogi…samjhi?"

 _She looked keenly at every corner of that room…it was a little bit large…there was a blackboard in front and by side a projector screen…at left & right there was 4 windows…with light blue curtains…above a fan and infront of the board a beanch was there. She started roaming inside the room…and simply sat down on the bench. And daya stood infront of her with a chalk in his hand._

 _Shreya smiled a bit. Now she seems to be comfortable. And daya started to write something. Shreya looked keenly._

Daya "toh pehley aaj ham english sey shuruaat karengey"

Shreya "ji"

Daya "shreya yahan ji matt kaho, bolna "ohk sir"

Shreya "thik hai ohk sir"

Daya (smiled) "so, pehley ham alphabets sikhengey. Jaisey hindi mein akhshyar (words n letters) hotey hein waise hee English mein hotey hain. English mein chabbis yani 26 alphabets hotey hain"

Shreya "lekin inhe ham padhengey kaisey?"

Daya "dekho issey kehte hain 'A'"

Shreya "A"

Daya "then, yeh 'B'"

Shreya "B"

 _And they continued. Shreya started to write. After a long day the evening gave the sooth. Daya was too tired. He has to study shreya and then he have to survey the going work. Lots of work together. And they drove towards the village. They were just going when shreya said to stop the car._

Shreya "daya gaadi rokiye"

He stopped.

Daya "kya hua? Gaadi kyu roka?"

Shreya "bahar aayiye toh sahi"

Daya "arey lekin kyu?"

Shreya (going out) "aayiye naa"

Daya (seeking out) "magar"

Shreya "agar-magar kuch nahi! Aayiye ap"

 _He has to go. He went near shreya. There was a chuski stall. Daya smiled a little bit._

Shreya "bhaiya doh barf ka gola dena, ek kala katta aur dusra anar ka"

Daya "lekin shreya mein gola…"

Shreya "pata hai nahi khatey, lekin ek baar chakh toh saktey hain na"

Daya "par…"

 _Before daya would say anything she pushed the chuski itni his mouth…he was dumbstruck. And she also started eating yet enjoying. Daya's eyes were on shreya, he was looking at her while she was enjoying her gola. The breeze was going harsh. But they both were concentrating on their golas. In some minutes they both completed the gola and sat down in the car and headed towards._

 _Daya dropped shreya. She started going while daya called her._

Daya "shreya suno"

Shreya "haan daya?"

Daya "wo homeworks matlab grihakaarya kar dena! Thik hai!"

Shreya "haan zarur"

She started going, he called another time.

Daya " shreya"

Shreya "kya hua?"

Daya "mm…kuch nahi, subh ratri!"

Shreya "subhratri"

 _And she went, daya keep watching her path. Some feelings had already started flupping inside his heart._

* * *

 _As shreya reached her room, all were sleeping there. She went and came with a bedsheet…and made the bed to sleep on it. But she went another time to bring the lantern and opened her copy, picked the pen and started writing._

 _This new feeling of writing and learning something inspired shreya. She made her mind to get knowledge. And the only reason behind that was daya. She thought once about daya, she smiled unknowingly and then concentrated on her homework. She was not at all feeling sleepy as the drug og education had conquered her mind._

…

 _Here daya went to the bed after the dinner and shower. He was equally devoted to what he is doing. He became a teacher to her and a best friend. He was satisfied. Now he was concentrating highly on the construction work._

* * *

 _SINHA MANSION_

 _Everyone had taken the dinner. Kavin, purvi, blair, and eshita were in purvi's room. Having fun and gossiping._

Kavin "hahahha! Aur fir pata hai kya hua?"

Vineet "kya?"

Kavin "fir wo ladka sidhey dustbin mein gir gaya"

Everyone "hahhahahhehe"

Purvi (laughing) "ham dono toh durr sey dekh rahey the, bichara wo ladka!"

Blair "acha jiju, waise ap dono bahar kyu gaye the?"

Purvi "arey wo uss deen eshita ka college tha and upar sey dushyant meeting mein, ham dono ko mauka mil gaya and ham udan chuu! Hehehh"

Eshita (-_-) "haan haan! Kisi deen papa ke hath lag jaao fir batati hu!"

Suddenly kavin's phone beeped.

Kavin "eshu sunn naa, nichey ja dushyant aa gaya"

Eshita "aap jao! Apka dost hai!"

Kavin "plzz naa eshu, jiju ke liye itna toh kar dey!"

Purvi "plzz na eshu"

Eshita "acha thik hai! Zyada makhan laganey ki koi zarurat nahi"

 _Eshita went with cat steps. Opened the door and slowly went to dushyant's car, he was just holding all the things, some bags and some boxes. As eshita went they both dashed with each other and the bags and boxes fell on dushu and eshita, eshita by chance fell on dushyant._

Dushu "ahhh"

Eshita "yeh kya hai! Ahhh"

Dushu "arey mere upar sey hato toh"

Eshita put her finger on dushyant's mouth.

Eshita "sshhh! Ek toh mein chupkey se tumhey leney aaun aur chilla rahey ho! Mummy papa uthey na toh answer dena!"

 _A sweet eyelock grabbed their eyes. Eshita came out of trance and tried to get up but fell down once more. This time dushyant grabbed her. As his hands touched her waist she shivered. And unknown touch touched her soul. She closed her eyes. And dushyant got dissolved in her beauty._

 _After sometime he came out of trance, and they went up with all those bags and boxes._

* * *

 _AFTER 2 MONTHS_

Daya "toh shreya chalo tell something about education!"

Shreya "yes sir, Education is an effort of the senior people to transfer their knowledge to the younger members of society. It is thus an insti tution, which plays a vital role in integrating an individual with his society and in maintaining the perpetuation of culture. It enables people to know the world beyond their own surroundings and transforms them to become rationalist and humanist in outlook and world view. However, it has to be kept in mind that the education has got modernized and in turn is contributing to the process of modernization of the Indian society."

 _Daya clapped._

Daya "very good shreya!"

Shreya "thankyou sir"

Daya "toh aj issi khushi mein gola khaney chaley?"

Shreya "ofcourse!"

 _They both headed towards the chuski stall. In between shreya had changed a lot. Daya being the ladder of shreya trusted on her and shreya fulfilled his trust. Their bond had now become unbreakable. Daya had already told her that he loves her. But she is till now not sure about her feelings and today also she is inside that society which doesn't believe in widow's re marriage. But within these two months her state of mind had changed a lot. She started to wear salwar kameez instead of white saree. She had started to teach little girls of her village, now there is an identity of shreya in the village. Some are now too against her while now many respect her and her views. These two months helped her to change her surrounding and her inside too._

 _Today she was wearing a fade yellow colour salwar. And they get off from the car. They reaced the chuski stall and ordered for 2 chuskis. They both sat down on daya's car and started enjoying the chuski._

Daya "toh shreya…"

Shreya "hmm…"

Daya "uss barey mein kya socha hai?"

Shreya "daya, meine bola na mujhe kuch time ki zarurat hai"

Daya "haan lekin abhi bas kuch deen hee bachey hein, construction toh pura ho chukka hai, business bhi shuru ho chukka hai, employees ka aana bhi lag bhag completed. Mein kabhi bhi yahan sey ja sakta hu" said with a sad voice.

Shreya (looking towards him) "magar…" she sighed.

Daya "mein kabsey tumharey muh sey wo teen words sunna chahta hu, pyar karta hu tumsey, tum bhi toh karti ho na!"

 _Shreya got off from car and stood straight. Daya held her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. She looked down._

Shreya "shayad nahi daya, mu…mujhe pata nahi"

Daya "kaisey nahi shreya, tumhey bhi malum hai ki mein tumsey kitna pyar karta hu, samjhti kyun nahi ho? Kis baat ki fikar hai tumhey?"

Shreya "daya, job hi ho! Mein hue k bidhwa naa…ap meri zindegi mein ajnabee bankey aaye kein bann gaye sab kuch! Inn mahino mein jo izzat apney mujhe dilaya hai uske liye mein hamesa apki aabhaari rahungi lekin duniya ka kya, abhi bhi log unn baton mein vishwas kartey hain. Khair duniya ki chodiye, apke gharwaley mujhe nahi apnayengey toh?"

Daya "lekin shreya, tum toh mujhsey pyar karti ho na? aur tum koi bidhwa nahi ho, tumharey sath job hi hua wo sirf ek andh-vishwas ka result tha! Aur kuch nahi! Tumhey hak hai kit um apney pasand ke ladkey ke shaadi karo, Mumbai jatey hee mein tumhey aagey padhaunga! Tumhey bhi toh ek aazad zindegi jiney ki permission hai na!"

Shreya "daya lekin fir bhi!"

Daya "lekin wekin kuch nahi hai! 15 deen ke baad ham kantinagar sey nikal rahey hain! Wo bhi shaadi karkey…mein tumhey apney sath lekey jaunga chahey kuch ho jaye! Aur tum kuch bhi nahi kahogi tumhey meri kasam!"

 _Two tears dropped from her eyes and daya grabbed her for a tight hug…he took her into his grasp. She shed her tears and he wiped her tears…then, they both headed towards._

 _They both were unknown to the fact that a great disguise is coming infront their path…shreya was confused watching what is happening in her life and daya was happy yet stable at his decision. But what is written in their luck?_

* * *

Ek anjaney safar pe ham chal padey

Jab pata nahi jana hai kahan

Tumsey duniya hai hamari

Bas tum jahan ham hain wahan

* * *

 _ **I hope that everyone had enjoyed the chapter. Soon this story is going to end only 3-4 chapters are left. So, what do you all think? What will happen when daya's parents will knew about shreya? Will they accept shreya? Stay tuned with me to know more. Please read and review, a humble request.**_

 **THANK BANK**

Rapunzel 313, jebagomes1, arooj, dareya lovers, salmazhv, karan, levisha, aftab, Duo's pari, Mahesh, aash vin, aftab, bhumi, guest- **thanks guys for the review, be blessed always and kp reviewing…your reviews helps me to write better than before, kp smiling, kp reading IKENB:)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all,**

 **Back with the next chapter of IKENB…but really sad with the reviews…guys, if you don't want to read further then you can! And if you are reading not reviewing back that's a great reason of sadness for the writer. This time there's only 5 reviews? Is it this? Views 677 and visitors 456 but after that too only 5 reviews? Really feeling sad with myself.  
anyways…read n enjoy the chapter :) **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(CHAPTER 6)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The days were passing and the curiosity in shreya was increasing daya by day. The main reason behind her eagerness was daya…the way he was determined, that determination made shreya confused. The most important question was that, what will happen after their marriage? Everything was going to fast…she was unable to believe. One nice day, she was just standing ifront of the idol of devi maa, closing her eyes…praying from her heart. The priest was doing puja. Suddenly she felt another figure beside her. She opened her eyes…and saw daya smiling._

Shreya "daya? Aap?"

Daya "kyu? Mein mandir nahi aa skta kya?"

Shreya "arey waisi baat nahi hai!"

Daya "toh kaisi baat hai"

Shreya "means…apko aaj koi kaam nahi hai?"

Daya "sabsey bada kaam hai aaj!"

Shreya "acha toh? Yahan kya kaam karney aaye hein? Office jaiye!"

Daya "arey aj office nahi mandir mein bohut badi kaam hai!"

Shreya "ek baat saaf saaf suniye! Mujhe gol gol matt ghumaiye! Sidhey kyu nahi boltey!"

Daya (to pandit ji) "pandit ji?"

Pandit "jee bête!"

Daya (smiling) "meine jaisa kaha tha, waisa ho gaya hai na?"

Pandit "haan bilkul, bas apke aaney ki deri thi!"

Shreya (confusingly) "magara mujhe koi batayega bh kya? Ki ho kya rha hai yahan?"

Pandit "ye lo beta, issey pehen lo!" handing over a red chunni to shreya.

Shreya (taking that chuni) "iss chunri ka mein kya karungi pandit ji?"

Pandit "arey beta…mata rani ka aashirbaad hai pehen lo!"

Shreya "magar? Mein ek vi…vidhwa hu pandit ji"

Daya (showing her eyes) "pandit ji ne kya kaha! Tumney suna nahi shreya!"

Shreya "magar daya?"

Daya "kya laga rakha hai!" he made her wear that chunri and grabbed her hands walking towards.

Shreya "daya…ye kahan lekey ja rahe hein aap mujhe? Bataiye bhi…"

 _He stood straight and shreya saw the whole village infront of her. It made her shocked and daya smiled a lil bit._

Daya "shreya…"

Shreya (looking at the villagers) "daya…ye gaaon waley yahan …yahan kaisey?"

Daya "meri taraf dekho shreya…meine unhey bulaya hai!"

 _Shocked shreya looked at daya and he looked inside her eyes deeply. She was watching all those things in a great shock._

Daya "bohut deen ho gaye shreya…deen nahi mahiney ho gaye, inn mahino mein mein badal gaya hun. Meri zindegi badal chuki hai aur mein bht kuch haasil kar chukka hu. Jis shreya group of industries ko khada karney yahan aaya tha…wo aaj puri ho gayi, yahan bohut sey aisey logon ko kaam milega jinkey paas hunar hai lekin koi zariya nahi hai uss hunar ko dikhaney ke liye. Aur inn sabkey bich mujhe meri sapno ki shreya mil gayi. (he smiled) haan, shayad meine jaisa socha tha waisi nahi thi wo, thodi sharmili thi, anpadh thi, aur shayad ek vidhwa bhi! (shreya started to melt) lekin mein hee galat tha, uss sharam ke andar ek lihaaz tha, uss anpadh ladki mein kuch kar dikhney ka hunar tha…uss vidhwa mein zindegi jeeney ka housla tha. Aur meri thodi si chingari sey uss shreya ney aag laga diya. Tumney mujhe itney kam waqt mein pura samjh liya, aur mujhe ek aisi ladki sey pyar karwa diya, jiskey sath shayad meri koi connection nahi thi. (tears were forming in shreya's eyes) …yaad hai! Aisey he eek deen thik isi jagah pe mein tumsey anjaney sey takra gaya tha! Aur anjaney se thal ki sindur tumharey mathey pe gir gayi thi, Shayad mata rani ko tumhey mujhsey milana tha. Khair, lekin aj Tumney mujhe pura kar diya shreya, mujhe khudsey milaya, zindegi ki sabsey badi khushi dee, mujhe pyar karna sikhaya. Aj usyi jagah pe galti se nahi balki mere purey hosh aur hawas mein tumharey maang mein sindur bharna chahta hu…lekin sachi shreya iss baar tumhey rona nahi padega…"

 _She was looking at him like an idol, tears were coming out very fast…but her eyes were constant on his gaze._

Daya "bolo…karogi na mujhsey shaadi?"

 _Shreya looked towards the villagers…some were so much happy that happiness could be seen in their eyes and some of them were boiling in anger. Suddenly the sarpanch came out of the crowd._

Sarpanch (with cruelity) "waah! Kya baat ! kya baat! Dekhiye bhaai log! Ye kamina insaan kya gul khila raha tha yahan! Ek…ek vidwa se pyar! *he laughed* pyar sikha raha hai ham logon ko…aur yeh behuda aurat! Apney marey huye pati ko chodh iss insaan ke sath prem leela kar rahi thi! Ek aurat ke pati ke marney ke baad uski sirf ek heed harm hoti hai aur wo hai "vidhwa dharm". Aur iss besharm ko dekhiye ek paraye insaan ke sath sampark badha rahi thi! (looking at daya) waah daya babu! Waah! Apko…sharm…nahi ayi? Aisi neech harkat kartey waqt? Ek shadi shuda vidwa aurat sey prem badhatey waqt? Aakhir ameer insaano ki aukaat hee yehi hoti hai ki! Wo stree bhog karein…kyu achi maal pata liya? Aisey kaminey insaan ko kuttey sey bhi battar maut milni chahiye ! kyu bhailog?"

"baaaaaannnggg!"

 _A great sound of slap was heard. That sarpanch fell down, he looked up. There was standing shreya. He got a shock! Shreya made him stand and gave another slap. Everyone was dumbstruck even daya too. There was an unknown anger in shreya's eyes…today they were watching a woman infront of them not a weak and widow girl!_

Shreya (with anger) "kyu? Daya kaminey hein *another slap* kyu? Unhey kuttey sey bhi battar maut marega? *another slap* kyu? Bol naa! Bolta kyu nahi? Zabaan bandh kaisey ho gaya tera? *one more slap* samjhta kya hai khudko? Baap hai mera? Haan? Are you my father? *one tight slap* mein…mein besharam hu? Haan? Mein…mein behuda hu? Tujhey kya lagta hai? Haan bata naa sarpanch! Bata mujhe? *another slap* ab chup kyu hai? Bol naa? *one more tight slap*

 _The sarpanch fell down. She looked angrily towards him._

Shreya "jo insaan beti ko apney pairon ki dhul manta ho, jo insaan ko apni khudki biwi ki fikar na ho…jo insaan apney khudki beti ko itni battar zindegi dey sakta ho…usey mein aur kya bhala aas rakhun? Sarpanch ke naam pe ek criminal hai tu! Ek criminal hai, ek baap ke naam pe dhabba hai tu aur as a man…you the demon…tu ek rakhshyash hai! Daya ko kameena bol raha hai? Kameena toh tu khud hai! Sharm aati hai mujhe tujhe apney baap kehney pe…I hate you! I hate you so much! Daya wo insaan hai jinhoney mujhe zindegi dee…mujhe bidya diya mujhe jeena sikhaya…mujhe pehchan diya hai inhoney aur jeeney ka makshad…unka pyar mere liye utna hee sach hai jitna bhagban shiv ka mata parvati ke liye aur meri pyar utni hee pavitra hai …jitni pavitrata radha mein thi, sri Krishna ke liye! Aur tujh jaisa matlabi insaan isspyar ko kaisey samjhega? Aur khabar daar jo aagey sey kisi bhi ladki pe hath uthaya toh! Hath ko kaat key tere hee hath mein dey dungi!"

 _All were looking at shreya with a glaze in their eyes. There were tears in daya's eyes and suddenly a great sound of applause was heard. All were clapping for shreya and she ran towards daya and he took her in his protective arms. Shreya's eyes were crying and everyone was praising her. Soon the fire of that pure soul started to glow and taking their faithful 7 vows, daya and shreya accepted their relation of love. Daya filled her forehead with that red sindoor promising for a great and happy life. She accepted his love, his affection and promised god to be with him for always, beside him forever, till her death._

 _All these happiness were too long to describe. Shreya got all her respect and his cruel father got a lesson. Taking the blessing of the whole village they both forwarded towards Mumbai, their destination. Shreya's dreams land yet their destiny._

* * *

 _SINHA MANSION_

 _Everyone was too happy that after such a long break daya was returning home successfully but the main problem was only known to abhijit. He was looking happy yet was too much tensed._

Blair "vinu! Arey wo balloon aur thoda nichey laga na! itna upar lagakey kya bhaiya ko upar bhejega?"

Vineet "thik hai baba nichey laga raha hu! Chillaney ki kya zarurat?"

Eshita "maa? Meri book nahi mil rahi hai!"

Pratima "beta! Thodi sabar toh rakh…mein busy hu kitchen mein, khud hee dhund ley"

Eshita "lekin mummma!"

Mean while blair came.

Blair "kya eshu beta! Bhai aa rhe hai aur ap college nikal rahi hein?"

Dadi maa "haan beta, aj ek class bandh kar degi toh pahad tut nahi jayega, samjhi!"

Eshita "magar dadi…"

Pratima (coming from the kitchen) "magar wagar kuch nahi eshu! Tu aj ghar pe hee ruk ja!"

Eshita (sadly) "thik hai maa"

Mean while kavin & dushyant entered the home.

Blair "jijuuu…kahan reh gaye the?"

Dushyant "blair kitna chillati ho? Lo aa gaya tumhara cake!"

Blair (warning) "jaisa order kiya tha bilkul waisa naa?"

Kavin "haan hamari Sali sahiba! Bilkul waisa!"

 _Meanwhile daya's car'S horn beeped. Everyone got happy and all came to the hall standing infront of the entrance to welcome daya. Daya smilingly approached everyone. As he stood straight infront of the family, pratima came with the aarti thaal._

Daya "maa rukiye…"

Pratima stopped.

Daya "mere sath koi aur bhi ayaa hai"

 _All were in a disguised when shreya come infront of all._

* * *

 **Ohk, completed with this chapter.**

 **A bunch of thanks:-**

 **Dareya lovers-** mumma! Missing you a lot as well as thanks for being my regular reviewer :) you motivation means a lot!

 **Levisha-** dear, first of all…I can't add kavi in every chapter. It's a dareya centric. Anyways kavi will be seen together soon. I'll try to start a new fic on them. Thanks for the review.

 **Salmazhv-** amluu! Thanks a lot yaar for the review! Look n review, iss baar toh shreya on the track hai ;) I hope u enjoyed. Tkcr…love you!

 **Karan-** hi dear! U too! One of my regular review…be with me like this! I hope you had enjoyed this chapter. Kp reviewing, and kp smiling :)

 **Kingaftab71-** hi, thanks for the review, nd thanks toh bola hee padta hai, because reviewers like you inspire the writer to write more. Anyways, tkcr…kp reviewing :)

 **So, only 2-3 chapters are left. Stay tuned with me. As I'll get time, surely I'll update…exams are coming and I'm unable to give ff time. Tkcr everyone! Keep reading IKENB.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys,**

 **Here I am with the next chapter of IKENB! Busy these days! Exams are continuing so I'm unable to update the chapters. Sorry for that. Kindly bear with me! Here's one for you! Kindly read 'n' review. (ignore spelling mistakes)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(CHAPTER 7)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As shreya came infront of them, everyone became astonished except abhijit. Shreya was wearing a red colour saree, with the get up of a bride.

Abhi (pov) "daya! Teri choice ko maan gaya mein yaar!"

Pratima "beta, ye koun hai?"

Daya "maa, ye shreya hai"

Dadi ma "haan lekin! Ye tumharey sath?"

Daya looked towards shreya, she too looked towards him with a panic look.

Daya "wo, maa…meine shreya sey shaadi kar li hai"

Pradyuman (astonished) "lekin daya! Ham sabko bina bataye? Ye sab? Ek baar puch leta toh kya bigad jata?"

Daya "wo dad, mujhe darr tha agar aap log mana kar detey isiliye bina puchey hee meine shaadi kar li"

Blair (naughtily) "waise bhaiya…apko apki sapno ki shreya mil hee gayi, kyun?"

Pratima (showing eyes to blair) "chup! (to daya) ab hamey to hiss shadi se koi problem nahi hai kyu ji?"

Pradyuman "bilkul, bhai! Hamey kuch karna nahi pada, bahu apne aap aa gayi?"

Everyone shared laughter. Daya was silent.

Purvi (laughing) "bhaiya ab toh muskura doh! Muh kyu latkaye huye ho?"

Daya "maa!"

Pratima "haan daya"

Daya "maa, shreya ek bidhwa hai…mein nahin chahta ki sabko aadha sach pata ho isiliye abhi sey mein sab clear kar dena chahta hu, wo padhayi continue kar rahi hai and wo bhi under my guidance"

Pratima looked towards everyone and within seconds she smiled.

Pratima "daya, beta isme koi problem hee nahi hai! Padhey likhey hone ka koi asar toh hona chahiye na, ab shreya tujhe pasand hai toh hamey aur kuch nahi dekhna…hamey toh bas hamari bahu chahiye thi"

Daya smiled.

Pratima "eshu! Beta ander se na kalash mein chaawal bharke le aa aur purvi ek thaal mein aaltaa leke aa jaa"

Eshita & purvi "jee maa" and they went.

Pratima came and applied tika to daya and shreya both, there was a smile on her face which was explaining all her happiness…she did the aarti.

Pratima "beta ab apney pair sey kalash ko nichey gira doh…"

Shreya had never thought of a day like this, such an understanding family, such a mother-in-law and such a husband like daya. She was on the seventh sky. Smilingly she forwarded her leg.

Voice "ruk jaao!"

Everyone turned back.

Pradyuman "kya hua maa?"

Dadi ma "tabh sey mein kuch bol nahi rahi hu iska matlab ye nahi nikalta kit um logon ki iss drama mein main saamil hu…!"

Pratima "lekin maa? Achanak sey?"

Dadi maa "daya shaadi karkey ayaa, issey mujhe koi aitraaz nahi tha lekin ek (looking at shreya) ek bidhwa ladki ko byaah kar kaise sakta hai? Itna bada apsagun karkey aya wo aur tum log ho ki usey badhawa dey rahey ho?"

Pradyuman "maa, ye sagun apsagun kuch nahi hota…"

Dadi maa "hota hai pradyman! Hota hai! Tum log shayad pratha aur parampara ko naa maano lekin ye pratha aur parampara hi zindegi ka aaina hotey hain! Issey tum logon ne todhney ki soch kaise li?"

Pradyuman "lekin maa, ye aaj ka zamana hai! Yeh sab aaj ke bachey hai! Aur toh aur ye sab pratha aur parampara bhi andh-viswas hain! Na mein inn sab mein manta hu aur na hee chahunga ki mere bachey maaney. Aap chaho ya na chaho lekin shreya ab iss ghar ki bahu hai aur ham sab ki zimmedari"

Dada ji "waah! Beta waah! Aaj ek bahar sey aayi huyi ladki ke liye tu apne maa sey iss tarikey se baat karega? Isney yahan kadam bhi nahi rakha hai aur ye tamasha ho gaya ab ghar mein ayegi toh pata nahi aur kya kya jhelna padega!"

Praduman "pitaji, meine kuch galat hee nahi kaha! Aap bekar mein baat ko itna badhawa kyu dey rahey hain?"

Dadi maa "dekh ley pratima! Tera ghar ujadney wala hai…issi! Issi ladki ke wajah sey daya ki zindegi khatrey mein aa jayegi! Aur tabh mujhsey puchna aakey! Chaliye ji yahan hamari koi zarurat nahi hai!"

Telling this dadaji and dadi maa left the hall. All this words made a little impact to pratima's mind but soon it vanished. Shreya's heart skipped watching dadaji and dadima like this. Many questions revolved around her mind and some fresh tears dropped out from her eyes. Daya was really feeling sad for hurting his grandpa n grandma.

Pradyman (towards daya) "daya, dekh mein samajh sakta hu tujhpe kya guzar raha hoga lekin beta, tuney jo kiya hai usmein koi galati nahi hai. Firsey sochne ki naubat tabh aati hai jab insaan ko lagey ki usne koi galati ki hai lekin tuney koi galati ki hee nahi hai! Tere dada aur dadi puraney khayalat ke log hai…buzurg hai aur usnki baton ko dil pe nahi lena chahiye. Ab ye zimmedari teri hai ki tu ek naye zamaney ko puraney khayalon ke sath kaise sambhalta hai…samjha?"

Daya nodded in yes and smiled a little.

Pratima "uthiye ji! Ab meri bahu ko bahar khada karwayengey kya? Ander toh aney dijiye usey"

Everyone smiled broadly. Shreya entered the home following all the rituals. Daya was standing by his side. And everyone were looking happy.

Eshita (laughing) "toh bhabi…bhaiya aisey hee aap pe lattu ho gaye?"

Blair (winking) "eshu beta dikhta nahi hai bhabi kitni khubsurat hain…koi bhi lattu ho jaye inpey kyu jiju?"

Kavin (with a grin) "aur nahi toh kya"

Purvi hitted kavin with her shoulders playfully.

Vineet "kavin jee sambhalkey rahiye, pair fisal gaya toh fir bicharey purvi ka kya hoga?"

And shared a high-figh with blair.

Purvi (with a lil anger) "vinu tu na apney muh pe lagaam laga!"

Shreya was enjoying all these from her heart. She had never seen such a playful environment. The smile was constant on her lips. Within daya approached.

Daya "acha bhai! Abhi mere bibi pe bhi line maarna shuru kar diya tum logon ne?"

Blair "bhaiya! Apki bibi hone se pehley yeh hamari bhabi hain kyu di?"

Purvi (threw a glance on daya) "haan bhai! Apney toh hamey bataya bhi nahi! Ab iski bharpayi bhi karna padega!"

Adi (angrily) "haan chachu! Apko bhalpayi kalni padegi"

Daya "arey baba! Hamarey chotey sahabzadey aa gaye? Apney apni nayi chachi ko dekha hai?"

Adi forwarded aggressively towards shreya and suddenly sat down on her laps, smilingly shreya also grabbed the little king.

Adi "dekhiye chacha ji chachi ji se hamari friendship already ho chuki hai! Aur wo hamarey team mein hain. Kyu chachi?"

Shreya "yes!" and they both shared a high-figh.

And everyone burst out with laughter.

* * *

With all these, soon the days passed. Within this span of time shreya made a special place in the hearts of the the family members. For pradyman she became his little daughter. For pratima her left hand, tarika was grabbing the right one na! for purvi, her friend and for eshita, her care-taker. Abhijit was the one who was the supporter of shreya in the whole family whereas tarika and shreya became best friends very soon. She also became best for kavin as she often helped purvi for their secret meets. And dushyant became the younger brother of shreya, they both shared the relation of bro-sis. For Blair and vineet, she became their partner in crime and their secret box. Very soon adi accepted shreya as her second mother and she was the best wife from the very fast.

Dadaji and dadiji started liking her but the problem was in their thoughts, which resulted as the greatest obstacle for shreya. It was now almost 5-6 motnhs, within this time daya managed to teach shreya some little about business. He was determined that shreya should join his business. As tarika too manage to help abhijit in the business. And the rapid growth of shreya mesmerized everyone. But the main problem was of certificates and degree. So, daya made her admission in a college for shreya.

ONE FINE DAY

Daya (from the bathroom) "shreyaaa!"

Shreya here in the kitchen.

Shreya "haan daya ayii"

She went upstairs and saw her husband inside the bathroom.

Daya (smiling brightly) "mela towel do naaa!"

She (-_-) "firsey koi nautanki nahi chahiye mujhe daya! Samjhey aap! Hamesa romance chadha rehta hai apkey sar pey! Aur kuch sujhta nahi hai na apko! Nichey bohut sey kaam hain mujhe samjhey aap! Aur fir college ke liye late ho raha hai mujhe!"

Daya (with puppy eyes) "ab ek towel ke badley lecture nahi sunna mujhe!"

Shreya "haan toh pehley se towel leke jana chahiye naa!"

Daya (cutely) "ab dey bhi doh na shreya…plzzz"

Shreya took the towel and threw that inside the bathroom.

Daya (with a grin) "ab towel aisey phenka thodi jata hai shreya! Paas akey dena chahiye na!"

Shreya (laughing) "daya chup chap towel lijiye aur bahar aayiye samjhey! Mujhe pata hai paas jaungi na toh firsey nahana padega mujhe! Better luck next time!"

She went away laughing. She reached kitchen but tarika was already there.

Shreya "bhabi aap kyu aa gayi, dijiye mein kar deti hu"

Tarika (angrily) "time dekha hai shreya! College nahi jana tumhey aaj?"

Shreya (oops) "sorry mein abhi ready hokey aayi"

Tarika "acha suno"

Shreya "haan?"

Tarika "jaldi anaa haan! Warna sunney mein ayega ki mr. & mrs dayanand sinha bathroom mein fisal gaye"

Shreya blushed and went. Within 5 mins she and daya both came, taking there breakfast and then with eshita shreya went college.

The day passed, today it was a tough day. Shreya's lecture ended soon and she came back in the afternoon itself and helped tarika in finishing the lunch and then the dinner.

Shreya "bhabi! Daya ka phone switched off aa rha hai"

Tarika (cutting the vehetables) "arey kisi kaam mein busy hoga na, waise bhi aj ek meeting thi"

Shreya (tensed) "lekin wo aisey kabhi phone switch off nahi kartey"

Tarika "shreya bekaar mein chinta matt karo! Aa jayega wo abhi"

Meanwhile the door bell rang and shreya went hurriedly to open the door. It was abhijit.

Shreya "daya nahi aaye?"

Abhijit "daya ghar nahi aya ab tak?"

It made shreya more tensed.

Shreya "matlab?"

Abhijit "arey wo toh dopahar ko hee ghar aney wala tha! Bola koi file chod diya hai ghar pey, fir office toh aya hee nahi?"

Shreya (tensed) "ghar? Ghar toh nahi aaye wo! Mein toh dopahar sey hee ghar pe hu, bhaiya dekhiye naa! Kahan gaye wo? Mobile bhi switched off aa raha hai…mujhe badi fikar ho rahi hai!"

Abhijit "acha ruko mein aur kavin dhundkey aatey hain usey!"

And abhijit went back, called kavin and they both went in search of daya. The whole family was informed and everyone was tensed. And a phone call came.

Pradyuman received the call "hello?"

Caller "daya hamarey paas hai! Agar usey wapas chahtey ho to hiss baar ki apni sari deals cancel karo aur…"

Pradyuman "aur…?" tensed.

Caller "hamarey call ka intezar! Haan! call trace kiya ya police ko inform karna chaha toh tumhe pata hee hoga! Arey tv serials nahi dekhtey kya? Daya khatam!"

Pradyuman "lekin! Hey stop!"

The call was cut and the receiver fell down from his hand, and some tears can be seen in his old eyes.

* * *

 **Ahaan! Finished this one! Idk when will be the next update but as I'll have time, I'll try to type soon and post :) till then tkcr everyone! I added some old concept of kidnapping, etc. but don't be bored only 2 chapters are left behind.**

 **Not able to thanks everyone individually, sorry for that but all the reviews made my day, thanks a lot for that. My thanks goes to:-** _dareya lovers, shreya, lipsa, dareya's lover aka charvi, karan, drizzle1640, Asfa746, salmazhv, neeel, sana, shibu sahoo, sani, aash vin & all the guest reviewers :- _**thanks a lot guys for inspiring me! Stay blessed:)**

 **Keep smiling**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hii…peeps! Ting-tong! Here's a new update today! Nothing to tell…just enjoy the chapter because next is the last chapter :) missed everyone! Keep reading everyone! (ignore the spelling mistakes)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(CHAPTER 8)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Everyone was shocked as well as worried watching pradyuman in this situation. Pratima gained some courage and handled pradyuman.

Pratima (worried) "kya hua?"

Pradyuman (crying) "daya…daya…ko ki…kidnap kar liya hai"

Shreya who was coming with a glass of water, the glass slipped from her hands and broke into pieces. Everyone's attention was on shreya, whose reaction and expression was changing frequently.

Blair went and grabbed her.

Blair "bhabi…bhai ko kuch nahi hoga, aap chinta matt kariye"

Shreya was silent.

Eshita "haan bhabi…bhaai ko kuch bhi nahi hoga"

Adi "haan! Chachu unn gundon se dhisoom dhisoom karke wapas aa jayengey…bilkul superman ki tarah"

Still shreya was silent, blair made her sit on the couch. Pradyuman and pratima was sobbing. Tears were flowing down from shreya's eyes.

Shreya (crying) "daya…apko kuch bhi nahi hoga! Agar mera pyar sacha hoga toh aap zarur lautkey aayengey…meri yeh sindoor jhuti nahi ho sakti…mera suhaag bematlab ka nahi hai! …aap laut aayiye naa…" and bent down.

Suddenly dadimaa stood up. Fresh tears can be seen in her eyes.

Dadi maa (howling) "dekhaa! Jis baat ka darr thaa…wohi huaa naa…aakhir kaar! Tu khaa gayi na mere potey ko? Meine pehley hee kaha tha…ki ek bidhwa ko iss ghar mein bahu banake matt laao…lekin! …lekin ek naa sunii tum logon ney meri issi! (pointing shreya) issi manhuss ke wajah sey mere potey ki jaan khatrey mein hai…iskey kadam hee manhuss hain!" she sta down in frustration.

It was really hard for everyone to bear these taunts for shreya…but no one was in a state to protest or protect shreya. Shreya was acquainted to such taunts…so there was no reaction. She was feeling nothing. Her belief was saying that daya is fine and her mind was forcing not to believe on her belief. She was feeling uneasy.

Soon abhijit and kavin approached home. There was no news about daya.

Abhijit (worried) "ab police ko inform kar dena hee chahiye"

Pratima (crying) "par! Wo kidnapper?"

Abhijit "par maa! Ham aisey hath pe hath dharey kitney deir baithengey?"

Pratima (sobbing) "beta! Sarey deals cancel kar doh! Koi zarurat nahi hai paison ki jab ghar ke bête ki jaan khatrey ein ho! Inn paison ka ham kya karengey ham jab daya hee nahi hoga!"

Kavin "par…deals cancel kar dengey toh daya bhai laut ayengey iski bhi koi gurantee nahi hai maa…" he stated his words.

Pradyuman (sobbing) "abhijit…sarey deals cancel kar doh…nahi chahiye mujhe ye sab!"

Abhijit (worried) "par papa? Jo lakhon-karodon ki loss hogi uska kya?"

Tarika (sobbing) "abhijit! Daya ki jaan ki nahi tumhey loss ki kabsey padd gayii?" she was angry.

Pradyuman "abhijit…meri maano, sari deals abhi ke abhi cancel karo…aur fir ham police ko inform karengey" he concluded.

Abhijit (sobbing) "bas! Mera daya sahi salaamat ho" he forwarded towards office with kavin.

AFTER 2 DAYS

Since it was 2 days, but there was no evidence about daya and the kidnappers. Every one was tensed. Pratima was hungry from 2 days and was really ill. Tarika was having a hard to pass and console the family members. Shreya was inside her room, grabbing daya's photo frame, his diary and sobbing. First time after marriage, she was feeling lonely, completely alone! And weak. Tarika made some effort to feed, the hungry shreya and succeeded a little bit.

Shreya (pov) "kahan gaye aap? Bola than a mujhe ki mujhe chodkey kabhi nahi jayengey…kuch bhi ho jaye, mein khud bhi agar apsey janey ko kahungi tabh bhi nahi…toh? Toh bin kahey kaisey chaley gaye? Bhagban! Mere daya ko sahi salaamat rakhna, sarey dukh sey bachakey…unke hissey ki dukh bhi mujhe dey dey…lekin unhey lauta dey!" she grabbed the photo and started crying.

She opened the diary for the 12th in the day, she can only find her daya in his diary…his written words were touching her as like he is there, with her and talking to her. She was reading that diary. Suddenly that diary fell down, within seconds she grabbed that diary! …something was came out…it was a paper.

She opened that folded paper…many things were written.

" _pata hai shreya…jab pehli baar meine tumhe dekha, mere liye duniya tham sa gaya tha…as like a fairy tale? Haan shayad! Har roz mein iss diary ke panney tumse shuru karta tha aur khatam bhi. Pata nahi lekin ek ajeeb si duniya basaa lit hi meine, jisme sirf tum thi aur mein. Meine hamesa sey ek strong, self-dependent aur ambitious ladki ka khwaab dekha tha…mujhe kaha pata tha ki ek aisi ladki sey pyar kar baithunga ko inn sabki puri opposite ho. Kabhi kabar toh hasi aa jati hai ki kaisey yeh sab shuru ho gaya…tumhari padhayi…mera pyaar…fir tumhara pyar aur tumhe iss ghar mein lana…sab! Sab kuch ek sapney jaisa tha. Uss chup-chap, sehem ke rehne wali shreya ko meine jis tarah transform hotey dekha…wo kuch alag hee thi, sabse behtar aur jispe proud feel hota hai mujhe aaj. Mujhse puchne jaao toh? Mere doh hee sapney bachey hein. Pehli yeh kit um ek successful business woman bano aur dusra yeh ki mujhe ek choti shreya bhi chahiye…bilkul tumhari jaisi._

 _Mujhe yeh pata nahi ki mein hamesa tumharey sath rahun ya naa rahun, tumhara sahara bann paaun ya naa bann paaun par tum hamesa hee apni taakat khud banna. Tumhari padhayi toh filhaal zaari hai aur shayad yeh sab tumse ab kehna sahi nahi hoga magar, yahan koi tumhey upar nahi la sakta…khud mein bhi nahi! Jo ho wo bas tum hee ho…aur jo hogi wo bhi tum hee hogi! Wahan na mein hunga ya naa hee koi aur. Life mein kuch aisa karna ki sabko tumpey fakr ho aur koi tumhey ek word tak naa suna paaye. Inn sab mein bohut time hai, aur yeh sari baatein mein tumhey khud ek deen kahunga. Bas! Tum aisi banna jaisa mein sapna dekhta tha! Meri kaamyaab shreya, uskey sath ek choti si shreya!...mein, tum aur hamari bachi! Ek hee frame ke andar…pata nahi yeh sab kyu likh raha hun par itni umeed hai ki mere hare k labz sach ho jaye!_

 _Tumhara…daya_

She closed the letter as well as her eyes. There was something! Which showed her the right path. She could feel his presence inside her soul. She rubbed her tears. And went downwards, to the hall.

Everyone was sitting tensed. Ignoring everyone she went out. Suddenly tarika pointed out and called her "shreyyaa?"

Shreya "han jiji?"

Tarika (tensed) "bahar kahan jaa rhi ho?"

Shreya "office!"

Tarika "lekin…kyu?"

Shreya "kuch kaam…adhura reh gaya hai, usey pura karna hai"

Before tarika could speak something, she went out. She was looking confident…thus, tarika didn't stop her.

AFTER AN HOUR (CONFERENCE HALL)

All the office staffs were present in the conference hall as it was an emergency call but no one knew that who had arranged the meeting. Abhijit himself was not aware of the meeting. He was too surprised.

Everyone took their seat. Suddenly the door opened…and here entered shreya, surprising everyone.

Shreya "good evening everyone!"

Everyone (confused) "good evening mam!"

Abhijit "shreya? Tum office mein? Aur yeh meeting?"

Shreya "bhaiya…I want to keep my side! Agar sabko pasand aaye toh milkey execute karengey warna…mein khud karney ke liye mazbur houngi"

Everyone was curious.

Abhijit "acha ok…batao"

Shreya "lights off please!"

The darkness covered the room.

Shreya "aap sab jo iss screen pe dekh rahe hai…wo hamari company ki average deals ki graph hai aur yeh lag-bagh 89% ki hai. If we will work together toh aney waley iss 3 months mein we can cover 100%! Issey naa hee hamari growth badhegi balki share market mein bhi hamarey products ki quantity aur price dono badh jayengi."

Staff 1 "but mam! Sarey deals cancel ho chukey hain! Aur production bhi kam kar diya gaya hai…itney jaldi sab kuch sahi kaisey hoga?"

Shreya (smiled) "iss naye project pe daya kaam ar rahey the aur for all of our surprise he had already made the whole plan to execute this plan. Actually foreign sey bhi naye raw materials aney waley the! Only for experiment…aur deals ki cancel ki wajah sey sab kuch bandh kar diya gaya"

Abhijit "lekin shreya! You know our personal problems! Ham kaisey firsey production start kar saktey hein? How's that possible?"

Shreya "kyu nahi bhaiya! Jab ham daya ki jaan ke liye business bandh kar sakte hain toh fir ye toh daya ka sapna tha…issey aadha adhura kaisey chod dein ham? Aur hamarey staffs…unke liye kahan sey paise ayengey? Ek insaan ke liye lakhon ki zindegi barbaad karna kya thik rahega? Inn doh deeno mein toh mujhe bas yehi samjh aya hai ki roney sey naa hee kuch thik ho sakta hai ya ho payega!

Staff 2 "mam…we agree with you! Ap jab kahengi tabh sey kaam shuru ho jayega…"

Shreya (satisfied) "tomorrow morning sharp 8 pm!"

Everyone "ok! Mam"

Everyone left the chamber. There was shreya siting blankly and abhijit who was surprised to face the new shreya.

Abhijit " shreya? Pareshan ho?" he asked calmly.

Shreya "nahi bhaiya…pehley pareshan thi…pata nahi mein jo kar rahi hu wo sahi hoga bhi ya nahi…lekin iske alawa mein kar bhi kuch sakti" she replied.

Abhijit "pehli baar tumhey aisey dekha…aur agar yahan daya hota toh usey tumpe garv hota" he smiled.

Shreya "unhey shayad ham dhundke paa jayengey…lekin agar yeh sab kuch barbaad ho gaya toh mein unhe face nahi kar paungi" she replied sadly.

Abhijit "befikar raho! Jaisey daya mere liye hai…waise hee tum ho! Jo tumhey thik lagey karna! Mein hamesa tumharey sath rahunga…kisi bhi cheez ki zarurat ho…jhijhakna mat!" he assured shreya.

Shreya nodded smiling.

Shreya "bas..ek hee kaam karna hai…ap daya ki jald sey jald pata lagayiye! Business award function sey pehley wo wapas ghar sahi salamat aa janey chahiye" she just wished.

Abhijit "chinta naa karo! Kamse kam itna toh mein kar hee paunga! Tum apne padhayi ka khayal rakhna bas!"

Shreya "jee…(smiled) lekin bhaiya sarey kaam daya ke naam pe hee hona chahiye!"

Abhijit "bola na fikar matt karo! Aakhir uske handwriting ko copy karne ka koi fayda toh hoga…" he replied.

They both shared a laughter…first time in these whole 2 days! The situation was going better.

IN A DARK ROOM

One man was placing the knife on daya's neck!

Man (aggressively) "tujhe kya lagta hai? Sab kuch tu kar lega? Kabhi nahi! Naa tu aur naa hee wo shreya! Kuch nahi kar paogey…barbaad kar dunga mein tum dono ko!"

Daya (sweating heavily) "meri shreya itni kamzor nahi hai jitna kit um sochtey ho! Wo jeet ke hee dikhayegi! Dekha lena!"

That man threw the knife and gave a tight slap to daya…making him unconscious once again!

* * *

 _ **Finally feeling great myself after this long gap updating this chapter! Soon others will be updated! Kindly bear with me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter…hope you guys are doing well.**_

 _ **All my thanks…wishes goes to**_ _ammunikki, sania313, Dareya lovers, angel7811, guest, sani, karan, lipsa, kingaftab71, shreya lover, marrickgupta05_ _ **– hope that you all remember me? And doing well. Missed everyone a lot! Thanks for the motivating reviews and reading my story. Stay blessed!**_

 **Keep smiling**

' **R' and 'R'**

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


End file.
